Fuego de Esperanza
by GreenIllusions
Summary: El Avatar ha muerto. El ciclo está roto. La Nación del Fuego lleva cien años en guerra, pronto el mundo estará bajo el control del Señor del Fuego. Sin embargo, cuando Katara decide salvar de la nieve a aquel soldado de la Nación del Fuego, no puede imaginarse que quizá él sea la única esperanza para el mundo. (AU. Zutara)
1. Sangre en la Nieve

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Por primera vez en este fandom, me vengo con una historia nueva. Espero que les agrade._

 _ **Sinopsis (**_ ** _Universo Alternativo)_** _ **:** El Avatar, maestros de los cuatro elementos, ha muerto. El ciclo está roto. La Nación del Fuego, lleva cien años en guerra, siendo consciente de que cada vez son menos los que se resisten a su gloria, pronto el mundo estará bajo el control del Señor del Fuego. Sin embargo, cuando Katara decide salvar de la nieve a aquel soldado de la Nación del Fuego, no puede imaginarse que quizá él sea la única esperanza para el mundo._

 _ **Advertencia** : Temas adultos. Violencia explicita, lenguaje inapropiado, quizá alguna que otra borrachera y piel expuesta._

 _ **Disclairme** : Los personajes y el fantastico mundo del Avatar no me pertenece, todo es obra Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodion. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de está historia, así como los OC que aquí aparezcan. sí fuera mía, el Zutara sería canon. _

* * *

**Fuego de Esperanza**

* * *

 **LIBRO I**

 **Cristales de Hielo**

* * *

 **Capitulo I.** **Sangre en la Nieve**

* * *

Ojos dorados.

Intensos, como si se tratase de oro líquido. O los mismos rayos del sol, encerrados en un par de orbes de cristal.

No tiene recuerdo alguno de haber visto unos ojos así en el pasado, pero su brillo trae desde los rincones más profundos de su memoria el recuerdo de la nieve negra cayendo ante sus ojos y ese último abrazo por parte de su madre antes que la perdiera para siempre. De repente, el aire a su alrededor ya no es tan frío y sus manos temblorosas se escurren, se retiran lentamente del cuerpo ensangrentado y se esconden entre los pliegues de su parca. El vaho se escapa de sus labios y se mezcla con la repentina sensación de miedo, ira e impotencia que pareciera aflorar desde su interior.

Se aparta del cuerpo como sí quemara y en realidad es que lo hace. El fuego florece entre la nieve, se extiende rápidamente, enciende el aire a su alrededor y la onda expansiva la empuja un par de metros hacia atrás. La nieve amortigua su caída, solo para que al abrir los ojos (no se ha dado cuenta en que momento los ha cerrado), observa el instante exacto en el que el soldado de la Nación de Fuego vuelve a desplomarse ante sus pies, nuevamente inconsciente.

La sangre tiñe la nieve cada vez más.

El miedo la paraliza el tiempo suficiente en que tarda el coraje en florecer en su piel y la impulsa de nuevo hacia adelante, se arroja sobre el cuerpo inerte. Sus rodillas chocan con la nieve, sus manos se deslizan por la desecha armadura y sus ojos buscan de nuevo el brillo dorado, ahora oculto por los parpados caídos. Tan cerca como está, se da cuenta que lo que pensaba se trataba de un peligroso guerrero, no es más que un joven, quizá un poco mayor que ella, herido, olvidado, y con una cicatriz que le deforma el rostro. Su apariencia en vez de atemorizarla alcanza ese punto exacto entre la lastima y la misericordia.

Su instinto animal le grita que corra, le exige que deje abandonado el cuerpo entre la nieve y espere que el frío invernal se encargue de él. Pero una voz que proviene de su interior la incita a ayudarlo, no puede ni sería capaz de dejar aquel joven a su suerte. Le falta _crueldad_ en el alma. Lentamente, sus manos se arman de valor y logran alcanzar el cuerpo, se las arregla para apoyarlo contra el suyo, con fuerza lo levanta y se dispone a encaminarse a su aldea. La respiración del chico es acelerada, demasiado intranquila para su gusto. El joven se tambalea entre la vida y la muerte.

Cuando llega a la periferia de su aldea comienza a sentir los distintos pares de ojos que se voltean hacia ella. Las miradas se clavan en su piel, frías, como trozos de hielo. Siente el miedo, la amenaza y un creciente enojo, y no es que pudiera culparlos, ya que ella misma no entiende sus acciones. No es hasta que llega a los muros de hielo que la realidad se hace palpable, le golpea en el rostro, _lleva a cuesta a su enemigo_.

– ¡Katara!

Reconoce la voz de Sokka entre los distintos murmullos que se alzan de todas direcciones. Su hermano se abre paso entre la multitud, incrédulo y receloso.

– ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Brama el joven, en un par de meses el único hombre la Tribu de Agua del Sur.

– ¡Sokka, ayúdame! – Gime, justo al instante en que sus piernas fallan, sus rodillas chocan dolorosamente contra la nieve y el cuerpo inerte se resbala de sus manos y termina en la nieve, un charco de sangre comienza a formarse debajo de él. La muerte se siente tan cerca, que casi es capaz de ver como se escurre ante sus ojos.

– ¡Sokka! ¡Gran Gran! – Grita, sin apartar la vista de la nieve roja – ¡Necesita ayuda!

Sokka se ha quedado sin palabras. Él, quién nunca se calla, no tiene nada que decir ante la mirada desesperada y casi enloquecida de su hermana. Así que, guiándose más por el instinto que por la razón, se apresura a ayudar a arrastrar el cuerpo agonizante hasta el medio de su aldea, hacia la choza del jefe, su casa.

Kanna se encuentra en la puerta de su choza. Sí la escena le causa alguna impresión no lo deja entrever a través de sus facciones ancianas, actitud que motiva a Katara a recorrer los últimos metros que la separan de su hogar. Cuando por fin se encuentran a salvo en el interior, es consciente de la sangre que ha dejado un rastro tras de sí, así como la que empapa sus manos. Así que mientras Sokka deposita el cuerpo moribundo sobre una pila de pieles en su cuarto, ella se restriega las manos en su parca en un intento en vano de limpiarse el líquido rojizo con repulsión. Le dirige una mirada suplicante a su abuela, quién se encuentra examinando al joven de armadura.

– Sokka, pon a hervir agua. También ve a donde Akane, y pídele que te regale una botella de alcohol blanco y musgos del sur.

La voz de Kanna tiene impreso ese tono que no acepta replica, así que antes que su nieto pueda pronunciar cualquier palabra (que ya lo iba a hacer, como muy bien notó Katara), este cierra la boca y se dirige a cumplir rápidamente su encomienda. En el momento en el que el chico cruza la puerta, Kanna ya se encuentra cortando con un cuchillo tallado en piedra las amarras de la armadura.

– Katara, trae el hilo y la aguja, así como algunas toallas limpias y un par de pieles.

No tiene que decirlo dos veces, como el viento se desliza por su hogar en busca de todos los insumos que probablemente requieran. Al regresar, se encuentra con el torso desnudo y ensangrentado del joven (más chico que hombre), así como una herida que se extiende a lo largo de su pecho. Un corte a lo largo, quizá el de una espada que atravesó la coraza de la armadura. La sola imagen remueve algo dentro de ella, pero inmediatamente se encuentra junto a su abuela, observando y ayudando en lo que pueda.

Gran Gran tarda un buen tiempo en limpiar y esterilizar la herida, y un par de horas en cerrarla. Así que cuando por fin termina, la Luna se encuentra en lo alto del cielo y Sokka ha tenido que encender un par de lámparas alrededor de la habitación. Con un suspiro, la mujer mayor se frota las manos en agua helada y se las seca en su traje manchado de sangre.

Al ponerse de pie, le dedica una mirada que Katara no sabe cómo interpretar.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre, quizá no lo logre – dice, acariciando el rostro de su nieta que aún sigue de rodillas al lado del muchacho –. He hecho todo lo posible.

Ella asiente.

– Has hecho lo correcto, Katara – susurra, desviando sus ojos hacia la piel nívea tan diferente a las de ellas –. A veces lo correcto no es fácil ni es lo más adecuado, pero siempre será lo correcto.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer mayor se encamina fuera de la habitación, seguramente dispuesta a descansar en algún otro lugar de su pequeña casa.

– Él es el enemigo, Katara – dice Sokka con los dientes apretados cuando los pasos de Gran Gran se han perdido en el silencio de la noche –. No, no lo entiendo…

Ella aprieta los puños, frunce el ceño.

– Lo sé, Sokka. Lo sé – responde, siente como sí hubiera traicionado a su pueblo –. Pero no lo podía dejar morir, esa no era yo.

– Lo estaré vigilando – escupió el muchacho con amargura –. Y sí hace algo, cualquier cosa, sí te lastima o lastima a alguien más… No habrá valido en nada lo que hoy has hecho por él.

Sin nada más que agregar, el joven se dirige fuera de la pequeña habitación con los hombros tensos y sujetando con fuerza el bumerán en su mano derecha, dejándola con la única compañía que la respiración acompasada de aquel joven de la Nación del Fuego y los rayos de Luna que se cuelan dentro del interior de la choza.

– No sé quién eres, ni de donde vengas – le susurra al joven herido cuando está segura que ya no hay nadie que la pueda escuchar –. Pero me debes tú vida, así que solo espero que no me obligues a arrepentirme de esto.

La Luna baña el rostro pálido, los parpados cubren los ojos dorados, y ella no puede evitar sentir como algo en su interior se agita. Alarga sus dedos y acaricia la cicatriz que deforma un rostro que en otro caso podría ser hermoso.

– Tú vida es mía, joven de la Nación del Fuego.

La sangre ha tintado la nieve.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Autora:_**

 _Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir sobre este fandom y está pareja. Avatar, the last airbender, es una de esas series que marcan mí infancia, y desde entonces he sido fan del Zutara. Ahora, cuando a mí edad, aún siento injusto que estos dos no tuviera una historia de amor; no solo por el gusto que tengo a las parejas imposibles (a lo Romeo y Julieta), sino también por la tradición y la mítica que los envuelve a ellos dos. Por eso me he atrevido a escribir sobre ellos, explotar todo lo que Zuko y Katara pudieron darnos, y claro, hacerlo desde una perspectiva más adulta._

 _Como se darán cuenta, este es un AU, en donde el Avatar murió 100 años en el pasado, la guerra ha seguido su curso y pronto la Nación del Fuego se declarará vencedora. Zuko y Katara son un par de años mayores que en la serie, en mí historia Zuko tiene 18 años y 5 años en el mar, mientras que Katara está por cumplir los 16 años, aún en el Polo Sur. También sabremos de otros personajes, pero sean pacientes._

 _Finalmente, debo agregar, que la historia está en proceso de escritura. En este momento me encuentro escribiendo el 4to capitulo, pero durante Noviembre voy a pausar un momento debido a dos cosas: Mi participación en el NaNoWrimo con una historia original, y mí tesis, que por fin está dando frutos._

 _Sin más nada que agregar, mis más sinceros saludos._

 _PD. Un review, para que Zuko vele tú sueño._


	2. La mujer con el océano en los ojos

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Regreso con un segundo capitulo, espero que les guste._

 ** _Disclairme:_** _Ni los personajes ni este fantástico mundo me pertenecen, sí así fuera el Zutara sería canon._

* * *

 **Fuego de Esperanza**

* * *

 **II**

 **La joven con el océano en los ojos.**

* * *

Él sueña.

El viento frío acaricia su rostro, agita su cabello y se le clava en el pecho. A él no le agrada el paisaje boreal que se expone ante sus ojos, con sus glaciares que se asemejan más a montañas de hielo y sus aguas cristalinas que se extienden hasta el horizonte, por todos lados, más allá de la vista; una tundra helada, interminable, tan diferente a las rocosas montañas de su nativa Nación del Fuego. Ni siquiera el sol pretende alzarse completamente en el firmamento, son pocas las horas que les acompaña en la bóveda celeste antes de volverse a ocultar bajo las aguas heladas.

En aquel desierto de hielo, la Luna es la que reina en el firmamento.

Durante su viaje por el mundo, es la segunda vez que se atreve a visitar aquellos desolados parajes. La primera vez, había sido dos años atrás cuando aún mantenía la esperanza de encontrar al Avatar entre los bloques de hielo, pero tras cuatro años en alta mar aquella posibilidad se ha perdido en las profundidades del mar. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno, se ha obstinado en navegar nuevamente esas aguas, sumido en la desesperación y el deshonor, llegando demasiado cerca del Polo Sur en esta oportunidad. Aunque aún se mantiene a una distancia considerable para ser descubiertos por los nativos de la Tribu de Agua, es capaz de observar por medio de un simple telescopio la nieve que se acumulaba sobre las pieles que recubren las chozas y alguna que otra figura envuelta en pieles azules.

Por eso no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando el chillido de un ave, un halcón, llama su atención hacia un cielo demasiado nublado, plomizo, el cual avecina tormenta. El ave sobrevuela su barco, y aún varios metros por debajo, es consciente de la escarcha que se acumula en su plumaje. Aquel animal con sus plumas cobrizas no pertenece a la tundra helada, siendo propio de la Nación del Fuego.

– ¡Pero qué demonios…!

– Vaya, no esperaba algo así – comenta su tío, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo y divisando el ave. La cual, decide justo en ese momento para bajar en picada hacia ellos.

Majestuosa, se posa en el brazo de su tío y extiende una pata hacia él. La acción es clara, la misiva atada en la pata de animal le pertenece.

Lleva cuatro años sin recibir algún mensaje de su nación. Ni su padre o su hermana habían intentado contactar con él, y en aquellas tierras tan distintas a los parajes helados donde ahora se encontraba, ya no le quedaba nadie que quisiera saber de él, después de todo le ha fallado a su familia y a su nación. _Un príncipe sin honor_. O al menos eso es lo que él piensa. Hace tiempo que lo _sabe_ , justo con la certeza de que _su búsqueda del Avatar es una tarea imposible_.

Nunca había habido cartas, mucho menos dirigidas a él. Cualquier noticia sobre la Nación del Fuego provienen de su intromisión a los cuarteles o sus viajes de espionaje a las colonias, normalmente en medio de la noche y con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Gracias a esos paseos nocturno pudo enterarse que Omashu había caído un par de años atrás, siendo rebautizada bajo el nombre de _Nueva Ozai_ , y que gracias al Cometa Sozin, su hermana había logrado traspasar los muros de Ba Sing Se, conquistando de esa manera a la _ciudad impenetrable_. La Nación del Fuego crecía, se extendía por el mundo, mientras que a él ya casi no le quedaban tierras en donde un exiliado pudiera vagar.

Quizá con un poco de recelo y ante la atenta mirada de su tío, sus manos alcanzan el pequeño pergamino, liberando a aquel halcón de toda responsabilidad y permitiendo que el ave alce vuelo casi al instante. Sus dedos desatan con torpeza la cinta negra que lo mantiene cerrado y rompen el sello de será roja, cuando comienza a leer, un peso muerto ya se ha instalado en su estómago.

" _Querido Zuzu._

 _Te escribo para informarte que nuestro querido padre se encuentra muy enfermo, nadie sabe cuál es el mal que le afecta. Algunos de los sabios dicen que ha sido envenenado. Yo… me he encargado de silenciar esas mentiras. Pronto va a ser necesario que alguien ascienda al trono para su reemplazo, lamentablemente esa persona no puedes ser tú._

 _Sin más que decir, te quiere tú hermana._

 _Azula_ "

Sus pupilas se dilatan leyendo entre líneas lo que su hermana le acababa de escribir y recordando el mantra que de niño usaba para protegerse de ella: " _Azula siempre miente"_. Sabe que la tormenta se acerca, aunque aún no lo ha visto llegar. Al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se tropiezan con la mirada indescifrable de su tío Iroh y está por pasarle el pergamino con manos temblorosas, cuando la flecha cruza el aire, rasgando el vacío, y le atraviesa el pecho de la única persona que _nunca_ lo ha abandonado.

La sangre salpica su rostro, empapa la proa e impregna el aire a su alrededor.

El dolor desfigura el rostro del hombre mayor, la sorpresa y la compresión curvan sus labios en una mueca que quedara grabada en la memoria del príncipe exiliado por el resto de sus días. El tiempo se congela a su alrededor, se ralentiza, solo es consciente del cuerpo de su tío tambaleando, ya sin equilibrio, cayendo hacia sus brazos que se extienden para frenar su caída. No sabe en qué momento se ha movido, pero se descubre así mismo abrazando al hombre y presionando la herida abierta que ha dejado la flecha. Su mano se mancha de sangre real, la misma que fluye libremente y se reparos hacia el exterior.

– ¡TÍO! – el grito desgarra el aire, alerta a su tripulación.

 _Pero ya es muy tarde, demasiado_.

Los asesinos son muchos más rápido y como alimañas comienzan a trepar por el casco del barco, invocando al fuego y la sangre. Hay una explosión de fuego, un tronar de espadas. Los gritos resuenan en el casco del barco, las lágrimas cubren su rostro.

– Príncipe Zuko – la voz de su tío, le obliga a concentrarse en el hombre, el mismo que había sacrificado su vida en la corte para viajar con un niño sin honor, condenado al exilio –. Príncipe Zuko… usted… no puede… No cambie, príncipe… La Nación del Fuego lo necesita… el mundo espera grandes cosas de usted.

La tos ahoga sus palabras, la sangre brota por sus labios. El fuego comienza a consumir el casco del barco, la sangre salpica el agua y su tripulación muere, uno por uno sus hombres van cayendo, mientras él se niega dejar a su tío marchar. No, no puede. Ya no le queda nada más. Sabe que sí lo pierde ya no habrá lugar para él, ya no le queda nada.

– Príncipe Zuko, debe vivir – dice, con voz rota y ojos empañados en lágrimas –. Lu Ten, espera por mí.

Luego, todo se convierte en fuego. Fuego que arde, destroza, y que finalmente se extingue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¡Tío! – el grito brota desde el fondo de su alma y lo trae de vuelta desde el mundo de los muertos.

Tarda un instante en enfocar la mirada, un par de minutos en poder darse cuenta que ya no se encuentra en la fría superficie de su barco. Al contrario, se encuentra acostado sobre un mullido colchón, cubierto de pieles que logran mantener atrapada el calor de su cuerpo y protegerlo del frío exterior. Sus ojos se desplazan del techo hecho de pieles hacia abajo, exploran a su alrededor, quedándose con alguno que otros detalles de la habitación, como el tapiz teñido de azul y blanco que representa la Luna sobre el mar, un cofre de madera decorado con figuras tribales y una muñeca de tela, abandonada sobre un taburete. Para terminar, tropieza con un par de ojos azules, que le observan con una mezcla de miedo, preocupación y una frialdad que le recuerda a la escarcha que cubre al Polo Sur.

 _Ojos azules, como el mismo océano_.

La dueña de aquellos ojos como el océano, es una chica joven, quizá de su misma edad o uno o dos años menor. Reconoce en ella las facciones de la Tribu de Agua, de la piel oscura, con el cabello castaño y espeso atado en una larga trenza que cae por su espalda y decorado con algunas cuentas de color azul. A juego, lleva un anorak del mismo color, el cual se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, especialmente en las caderas y en el pecho. _Es joven y hermosa_ , piensa, pero al instante aquella idea se ha perdido entre pensamientos muchos más oscuros y recuerdos sumamente dolorosos. La sangre y el fuego, el dolor, y el cuerpo de un hombre abandonado sobre un barco, sin la gloria y el honor que realmente merece.

Apenas es consciente de la cercanía de la muchacha, que con paso dudoso y claramente recelosa, se acerca a su lecho con un trozo de tela y un recipiente lleno de agua. Él le dedica una mirada, tratando de descifrar su siguiente movimiento, pero a pesar de que su mente le grita que se ponga en guardia, deja que la chica humedezca su frente con ayuda de la tela en su mano. Ella no le dedica ni una palabra, aparentemente concentrada en su tarea, a lo que él aprovecha para examinarla.

Su ceño fruncido, el rictus en su mandíbula y la línea recta en que se han convertido sus labios, denotan lo que le incomoda aquella tarea. Sin embargo, ella refresca su rostro, sin dejarse avasallar por la situación. Cuando la tela blanca roza sus labios, se percata de la sed que lo acosa, así como la fuerte necesidad de agua que arremete su cuerpo. La joven también se da cuenta, ya que le ayuda a elevar la cabeza e inclina el recipiente hacia él, permitiéndole sorber el líquido incoloro.

– No bebas mucho – le advierte con una voz fría, tanto como el hielo de los mismos glaciares –. Llevas varios días sin tomar ni un sorbo de agua, puede hacerte mal si tomas demasiado.

Él asiente, dejándose ayudar.

No es que tenga muchas fuerzas para protestar, mucho menos para iniciar una pelea o fingir que puede ser autosuficiente. Sus músculos se sienten agarrotados, señal de que lleva muchos días en cama y con escaso movimiento, el dolor punzante le perfora la sien y el pecho le abrasa, como sí tuviera una hoguera encendida sobre él. Los recuerdos luchan por salir en la superficie, pero él se siente incapaz de lidiar con ellos, por lo cual prefiere mantenerlos cautivos en su interior y se concentra en flexionar sus dedos lentamente, permitiendo que la sangre fluya de nuevo hacia sus extremidades. La chica de los ojos que contienen el océano en sí, no pierde detalle, vigilante a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando siente que ha saciado su sed, vuelve a dejarse caer entre las pieles y clava los ojos en la joven, quién comienza a extraer de algún baúl de madera algunos frascos de vidrio cuyo contenido es un misterio desde su posición, así como un juego de vendas nueva, hilo y aguja, y un recipiente de agua. Él no tiene que preguntar para saber que viene a continuación, después de todo no es la primera vez que una herida lo deja tendido en una cama.

– Necesito limpiar la herida, cambiar los vendajes… – dice vacilante la muchacha. Él mantiene su mutismo.

Lentamente, la joven de la Tribu de Agua le incorpora hasta que queda sentado sobre el montón de pieles. Aprieta los dientes, cierra los puños. El dolor le atraviesa, siendo casi insoportable. No obstante, se aferra al dolor físico, lo prefiere mil veces que el otro tipo de dolor, el que le ocasiona la traición, la perdida y la rabia que le desgarra por dentro. Y no quiere pensar, no cuando sabe que su alma está más destrozada de lo que se encuentra su cuerpo.

Las vendas comienzan a aflojarse, caen ante sus ojos, manchadas de sangre y de alguna sustancia verdosa, probablemente alguna mezcla de hierbas. Se niega a apreciar la herida, pero no puede evitarlo, por lo que termina apreciando una mancha de piel sanguinolenta e irregular que recorre su pecho en diagonal, desde el lugar donde se encuentra su corazón hasta la parte baja de su abdomen. Es una herida de fuego y acero, algo que seguramente aquella _campesina_ de ojos azules nunca ha visto en su vida, pero que él conoce muy bien, esta proviene de un soldado de la Nación de Fuego.

La muchacha se muerde los labios, empapa sus manos en agua y desliza sus dedos sobre su abdomen. El resplandor azul le llama la atención, tenue e iridiscente, comienza a acariciar su piel, calmando levemente el dolor. Nunca ha visto algo así, aunque sí que ha escuchado hablar de los poderes de sanación de los maestros agua. Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando la compresión llegas hasta él. Al apartar la mirada de su herida, sus ojos se encuentran con los ojos como océanos de la joven. _Es una maestra agua_.

– Tranquilo, esto te ayudara – dice, y por primera vez observa como el recelo se evapora de su mirada –. Trata de mantenerte quieto, no soy ninguna experta – admite, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la herida.

– Eres una maestra agua– la afirmación trae de nuevo la desconfianza a los ojos azules. Los movimientos de la mujer se tornan fríos y reservados, su ceño se frunce y sus labios se tensan a tal modo que parecen una línea recta.

– Lo soy– admite, dejando de usar su control en él y procediendo a aplicar sobre su herida una pasta verdosa, la misma que se encontraba en uno de los frascos de vidrio que había visto anteriormente –. Y no por tú gente.

Ambos vuelven a caer en un tenso y delicado silencio.

Cuando la maestra agua termina de vendarle nuevamente la herida, el dolor disminuye y Zuko deja de apretar los dientes, dejando escapar el aliento que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Mientras vuelve a recostarse, aprecia como la joven mujer recoge todos los insumos que ha estado utilizando en él, volviendo a resguardarlo en el interior de la caja de madera.

Ella se incorpora poco a poco, pero antes de que si quiera pueda apartarse un par de pasos de su cama, él le retiene al aferrar su mano quizá con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Su boca se abre en una "O" de asombro, sus ojos parecen cristales de hielo dispuesto a perforarlo ante la primera amenaza.

Quiere disculparse por sorprenderla de aquel modo, pero nunca en su vida lo ha tenido tal gesto con alguien que no fuera los integrantes de su misma familia, y no puede pensar en nada más que en la pregunta que inmediatamente brota de sus labios.

– ¿Desde cuándo…? – susurra, y su voz se siente demasiado ronca y oxidada, lleva mucho tiempo sin usarla – ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí? – pregunta.

Ella suaviza su mirada, cubriendo su mano con la de ella y aflojando suavemente el agarre de sus dedos.

– Lleva dormido unos diez días, por lo menos – responde.

Diez días en cama. Diez días inconsciente, enfermo, al borde de la muerte. Diez días desde que su tío dejo ese mundo. Diez días desde que su hermana mando a sus hombres a asesinarlo a traición.

Él asiente, consiente del dolor que estalla en su interior y que se extiende por su cuerpo, corrompiendo todo, como sí se tratase de veneno. Las pocas fuerzas que tienen parecen evaporarse con los últimos rayos de sol que pronto desaparecen tras el horizonte, y de repente se encuentra así mismo siendo consumido por un fuego oscuro que nace desde su interior. Una mezcla de todas esas emociones debe haberse reflejado en su rostro, ya que al instante la maestra de agua vuelve a estar de rodillas ante él, sosteniendo la misma mano que segundos atrás había apresado la suya.

– Soy el único sobreviviente – dice, más para él que para la mujer, pero ella asiente.

– Va a estar bien – susurra.

Él le dedica una mirada, perdiéndose en el océano que son sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe? – inquiere, casi escupiendo su dolor e ira.

– Porque me debe su vida, maestro fuego. Y debe recuperarse por mí.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _Un par de acotaciones nada más: 1. Katara nunca ha salido del Polo Sur, así que no tiene el control absoluto de sus poderes. 2. La Nación del Fuego ha continuado expandiéndose, siendo Zuko un exiliado se le ha prohibido entrar a cualquier territorio que se encuentre en poder de su Nación. 3. No me odien por lo que le he hecho a Iroh, yo me odio por ello._

 _En fin, espero que les gustara._

 _Un abrazo._

 _PD. Un review, para que Katara sane tus heridas._


	3. Amenazas, culpa y nada

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _ **Disclairme:** Los personajes y el fantastico mundo del Avatar no me pertenecen, Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodion. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de este fic y los OC que aquí aparezcan. Sí fuera mío, el Zutara seria canon. _

* * *

**Fuego de Esperanza**

* * *

 **Libro I.**

 **Cristales de hielo.**

* * *

 **III**

 _ **Amenazas, culpa y nada.**_

* * *

Cuando vuelve a despertar, la luz de la Luna se cuela por las rendijas de las pieles que recubren el techo de la choza, aunque el fuego en su interior le advierte que el Sol está por hacer su aparición por el horizonte. Su cuerpo aún se encuentra débil, sus extremidades acalambradas y el dolor recorre su pecho con cada inhalación, pero ya no se siente tanto como un condenado a muerte, el fuego en su interior arde, poco, pero lo hace. Y él cree que pronto podrá ponerse de pie, quizá en un par de semanas sea capaz de marcharse del Polo Sur.

Aquella idea le resulta mucho más dolorosa y tortuosa que la misma herida que ha destrozado su pecho. Después de todo, ya no tiene un lugar a donde ir. No importa que tan rápida sea su recuperación o las ganas que tenga de dejar atrás aquel mundo de nieves y estrellas, ha perdido su camino. La carta de su hermana fue clara y concisa, su padre se encontraba bailando al borde de la muerte y probablemente, a esas alturas, ya se encontrará en el mundo de los espíritus. Él debería haber muerto también, con sus hombres y su tío, y toda su sangre real empapando la proa de su barco. Pero por los caprichos del destino se mantiene respirando, sin su honor, sin un hogar, ni la esperanza de volver a portar el título que alguna vez le perteneció, Azula se ha encargado de ello.

 _Ya no hay nada en ese mundo para él_.

De repente, el aire a su alrededor se torna pesado, opresivo, la habitación se le antoja demasiado pequeña. Desde que despertara, nuca consideró que la choza se tratase de un lugar peligroso, pero en ese instante se sentía como sí se tratase de un pozo, profundo y helado. Deseo entonces, casi como sí de un niño se tratase, poder encontrarse de nuevo en su camarote, rodeado de fuego y acero, con su tío a un par de pasos en su propia habitación, _en su hogar desde hace un par de años_.

Se remueve entre las pieles, quiere largarse de ahí, _escapar de aquella realidad_ , pero el movimiento tensa los músculos de su abdomen y el repentino rayo de dolor le arranca un gemido. Siente como la piel nueva se rasga a causa de la presión y justo cuando logra quitarse las pesadas pieles, se da cuenta de que los vendajes antes blanquecinos se han tornado rosa. Reprime un quejido, cayendo nuevamente sobre el colchón, su cuerpo resentido por el movimiento. Tarda un par de minutos para que su vista se aclare y la habitación alrededor de él deje de dar vuelta, la bilis haescalado por su garganta, empapando su paladar con su amargo sabor. Inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire, en un intento de que el dolor y el mareo dejaran de afectar su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin las paredes a su alrededor dejaron de moverse, su mirada vagó por el lugar hasta toparse con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, que un par de minutos atrás no estaba ahí.

Se trata de un joven, de ojos azules y piel oscura, quizá rondando su edad. Viste unas botas de piel oscura, unos pantalones gruesos y un anorak azul, un poco más ligero que el de la muchacha de ojos azules. Una correa de cuero cruza su pecho en diagonal, sujetando en su espalda un bumerán de hueso, y de su cinto se encuentra colgando un hacha de piedra tallada. Lleva un peinado curioso, el que le recordaba a las historias de guerreros que su madre alguna vez le había contado, combinada a su expresión fiera, aquel hombre se le antoja todo un salvaje. Un guerrero de esas tierras desoladas.

El joven se acercó con pasos sigilosos hasta encontrarse justo en frente de él. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido para su estado actual, Zuko se encontró siendo sujeto por el cabello y el filo del hacha rozando la piel de su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal acción, para luego achicarse de forma letal. Clavo su vista en los ojos del guerrero, apreciando la ira, la rabia y el odio mal contenido que en ellos se apreciaba.

\- No me importa quién seas – siseó, el hacha acarició su cuello y la herida volvía a dolerle como los mil infiernos –. Ni tampoco de donde provengas o sí hay alguien allá afuera está esperándote, para mí eres lo que eres.

– ¿Y qué se supone que soy? – inquirió, su voz tan oxidada como unas horas atrás, cuando hablo con la curandera.

– Otro asesino de la Nación del Fuego – escupió –. Escoria y sabandijas, eso es lo que son, todos ustedes.

Zuko ardió por dentro, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía atrapo la mano del guerrero y se las arregló para encararlo, reprimiendo un aullido de dolor.

– Sí… eso… es lo que... piensas – dijo, arrastrando las palabras – ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir en la nieve?

El guerrero achico sus ojos, los mismos que parecían cubiertos por una escarcha gélida.

– Por Katara – susurró –. Le debes tú vida a ella. No sé qué diablos pensó, pero ella fue la que te libro de la muerte, así que agradece a Tui y La por su misericordia.

 _Katara, su nombre es Katara_. Pensó, recordando la profundidad de los ojos de su sanadora.

– Sin embargo – comenzó de nuevo el guerrero, afianzando su agarre –, si me entero de que lastimas o lastimas a alguien de mí tribu, sí tan solo les ves feo o algún mal pensamiento cruza por tú mente, lo más mínimo que sea, no dudare en matarte. Estas advertido… _basura de fuego_.

– ¡Sokka! – la exclamación sorprendió a ambos hombres, logrando que el guerrero soltara a Zuko de forma brusca – ¡¿Qué demonios piensas que haces?!

– Dejando las cosas claras, _hermana_ – dijo, ocasionando que los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecieran con algo que no pudo identificar.

– Por favor… – susurro suplicante.

– Voy a cazar, regreso en la tarde.

Sin nada más que añadir, el guerrero paso por un lado de su hermana sin volver a dedicarle ni una mirada a la muchacha ni a él.

Zuko intentó reacomodarse en su catre, pero el dolor lo atravesó como un rayo a causa del movimiento, dejando escapar un gruñido de dolor que está vez no pudo contener. La muchacha, _Katara_ , pareció volver en sí al escucharlo, levantando la mirada del piso y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia él. Se agacho, quedando a su altura, estirando una mano hacia su abdomen y examinando sus vendajes ahora tintados de rojo. Su rostro se ensombreció.

– La herida ha vuelto a abrirse – afirmo, alcanzando el baúl de madera tallado que había visto en su sesión de curación la vez anterior –. Voy a necesitar limpiar nuevamente la herida, quizá se halla roto algunas puntadas… puede que necesite cerrarla de nuevo – dijo, posando sus ojos sobre los suyos.

Él tan solo asintió.

A pesar del dolor, se mantuvo sentado después de que la chica lo ayudará a incorporarse. Observó como las manos morenas eran cubiertas por una fina capa de agua que al instante comenzó a brillar de un azul iridiscente. El agua contra su piel se sentía cálida, un bálsamo ante el dolor penetrante, aunque esta solo podía calmar sus aflicciones físicas.

– Hace poco fue que descubrí que podía curar con mis manos – dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio y sin dirigirle si quiera la mirada –. Nunca he tenido algún maestro que me enseñara a controlar mí poder, mucho menos sanar, por eso no puedo hacer más que calmar un poco el dolor. Sé que no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerle.

– Es suficiente – afirmo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo. Era más que suficiente, después de todo, ellos eran sus enemigos y ella le estaba atendiendo a pesar de ello.

 _Basura de fuego_. Nunca nadie le había tratado de esa manera, aunque era consciente del odio de las otras naciones hacia su reino, en especial hacia su familia.

Katara suspiro, dejando caer el agua en una vasija y tomando el cataplasma verdoso que ya había visto cuando la conoció, empapo dos dedos en la sustancia viscosa y comenzó a esparcirla por la herida. Ardía, pero apretó los labios, no estaba dispuesto a demostrar más debilidad de la que había mostrado ya.

– Por suerte no va a ser necesario volver a suturar – explicó la chica –. Sorprendentemente, ninguna de las suturas está en mal estado.

La muchacha comenzó a envolver la herida en nuevos vendajes, sus ojos aún recelosos y su tacto tan frío como el aire a su alrededor.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó, queriendo obtener alguna respuesta al mar de preguntas que guardaba en su interior.

– Porque sí algún día me encuentro en su posición, me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mí.

– Su _hermano_ piensa distinto.

– El solo se está dejando llevar por las vísceras, por sus emociones.

– ¿Y usted?

Ella detuvo sus movimientos por un instante, quizá por un par de segundos antes de terminar de vendarlo. Sus ojos entonces se encontraron contra los de ella, brillantes e insondables, como el mar.

– Yo actuó con el corazón, y aunque mis emociones también me susurran que debería clavar la daga que llevo escondida entre mis ropas en su pecho, algo más profundo me dice que no. Así que agradézcale a los espíritus por su vida.

Tras decirle eso, Katara lo ayudo a acomodarse entre las pieles, se puso de pie y salió sin decirle nada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvió a despertar un par de horas después. El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo como pudo sentir su cuerpo, no obstante, el frío era tan intenso que no intento sí quiera apartar un poco las pieles que le protegían, debajo de ellas se encontraba cálido y cómodo. Un rugido de su estómago le hizo caer en cuenta que, desde su despertar, apenas había tomado unos cuantos sorbos de agua; su cuerpo ya comenzaba a exigirle comida.

Ladeo su rostro hacia la puerta, dispuesto a llamar a la sanadora o a cualquiera que le pudiera dar un poco más de agua y quizá de alimento, cuando se encontró con tres pares de ojos curiosos que lo observaban desde la puerta. Se trataba de tres niños de pieles oscuras y ojos claros, evidencia concisa de que pertenecían a la Tribu del Agua, y por lo que calculo, debían estar rondando entre los cinco y diez años.

El más grande de los niños, el que parecía tener diez años, era un chico con un peinado también de guerrero. Vestido con una pesada parca y con un bumerán de juguete entre sus manos. Sus ojos eran brillantes, de un color intenso, y que parecían mirarlo con rabia mal contenida. Las otras dos eran niñas, una más pequeña que la otra, la mayor llevaba el cabello trenzado y adornado con cuentas, sus ojos más oscuros que los de Katara y los del niño mayor, en ellos se reflejaba el miedo y curiosidad. La más pequeña, llevaba el cabello demasiado corto, pero adornado igualmente con cuentas. Sus ojos eran grises, curiosos e inocente, a diferencia de los otros dos, no parecía recelosa de su presencia. Fue ella quien dio el primer paso hacia él.

– Hola – le saludo, balanceándose sobre sus pies – ¿Quién eres?

– ¡Nivikka! – exclamo la otra niña, jalando a la más pequeña devuelta a la puerta.

– Pero Sakari, yo quiero saber quién es él – contestó la pequeña, sorbiéndose los mocos y señalando a Zuko –. Es tan raro…

– ¡Es un monstruo de la nación del fuego! – exclamó el chico, sus ojos ardiendo en rabia – ¡Por su culpa es que papá no está aquí!

Las otras dos niñas se le quedaron mirando, Zuko también. El niño apretaba los brazos contra su costado, los puños fuertemente cerrados y el ceño profundo, ensombrecía su rostro. Nunca había visto a un niño dedicarle una mirada tan oscura como lo hacía el pequeño.

– ¡Malik! – chilló la niña llamada Sakari, justo cuando el chico dio unos pasos hacia Zuko.

– ¡Es tú culpa! – grito, señalándolo con el dedo índice –. Es tú culpa y la de tú gente que el mundo esté en guerra, que papá se halla ido hace cinco años ¡Es tú culpa!

– ¡Malik! – la voz de Katara resonó por toda la habitación por segunda vez aquel día, atrayendo las miradas hacia sí. Llevaba una bandeja con un plato de sopa espesa y humeante, que hizo contraer el estómago de Zuko.

Los tres niños le dirigieron una mirada asustada, infantil, la que muchas veces Zuko había observado en las amigas de su hermana cuando su madre las atrapaba en alguna travesura, menos en Azula, ella nunca parecía sentirse culpable.

La mayor de las niñas, tomo a la más pequeña y la envolvió protectora entre sus brazos, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Nivikka, la más pequeña, se llevó un dedo a la boca, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Fue el chico, Malik, quién frunció el ceño en dirección a la joven.

– ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? – preguntó la sanadora, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa.

– Solo queríamos ver… – se excusó Sakari, aferrándose a Nivikka –. Malik nos dijo que habías traído un monstro a la tribu.

Katara frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño.

– Malik, ¿cómo es eso? Explícate.

– ¡Él es un monstruo, Katara! – dijo el niño, señalando a Zuko – Mamá dice que todos los hombres de la Nación del Fuego son monstruos… ¡Y tú… tú lo trajiste aquí!

Los ojos de Katara se tornaron oscuro, cubrió la distancia que la separaba del niño y se agacho ante él, quedando a su altura.

– Él es un hombre, Malik. Tan humano como tú madre o como yo – explicó, posando una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño –. No debes expresarte así de nadie, no, cuando no conoces realmente lo que es _un monstruo_.

– ¡Todos son iguales! – gritó, frotándose los ojos ahora húmedos –. Sokka tiene razón, te has vuelto loca.

– ¡Malik!

El niño salió corriendo rápidamente, esquivando a Katara y perdiéndose más allá de las pieles que cubrían la entrada a su habitación. La joven se froto la sien en un gesto cansado, suspirando, desvió su mirada hacia las dos pequeñas que aún permanecían en la habitación, silenciosas y aprensivas. La muchacha le regalo una sonrisa, que desde su lugar a Zuko se le antojo triste.

– Vayan con su madre – dijo, ambas niñas asintieron.

– A mí no me parece un monstruo… – escuchó decir a la más pequeña, antes de que se perdiera en ese mundo misterioso tras la puerta.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente entre ellos. No obstante, esta vez el aire se sentía mucho más pesado, la tensión latente en la piel de ambos. Zuko no podía olvidar las palabras de aquel niño, sus ojos ardiendo en fuego azul, impregnados de odio puro; nunca en su vida se había tropezado con una mirada tan intensa como aquella. Pudo ver como Katara también se encontraba sentida por aquel encuentro, su rostro se encontraba contraído y sus hombros caídos, como si no fuera la primera vez que aquel intercambio de palabras hubiera ocurrido. Katara buscó la bandeja, tomando asiento en un taburete frente a su catre. Con delicadeza, la muchacha lo ayudo a incorporándose, colocando la bandeja en su regazo.

Comió en silencio, el sabor del guiso demasiado salado para su gusto, pero su cuerpo requería alimentos y él no tenía la opción de quejarse. Después de los acontecimientos aquel día, debía dar las gracias de estar vivo; aquella gente lo odiaba, a él y a su nación, y eso que no sabían quién era realmente. _No_ , _ellos no podían saber de quién se trataba_.

– Discúlpalos – rompió el silencio Katara, frotándose las manos con tristeza.

– No tengo por qué… – susurró, de repente su apetito se había marchado.

– Hace casi cinco años que todos los hombres de la Tribu se marcharon – explicó la chica, su mirada perdiendo en los recuerdos –, se fueron a la guerra y no hemos vuelto a saber de ellos.

Zuko suspiro, prácticamente ese era el tiempo que él había estado en el mar.

– Probablemente estén muertos – sentenció la muchacha, con voz fría y tajante. Él asintió, la otra opción que le quedaba, era peor que la muerte… y él no se sentía con ganas de querer hablar de eso.

– Los niños que quedan en el pueblo, nunca compartieron con sus padres como es el caso de Nivikka, otros como Malik y Sakari, apenas son capaces de recordar sus rostros. Sokka y yo somos los mayores de esa generación, pronto Sokka cumplirá la mayoría de edad y podrá ser nombrado el Jefe de la Tribu de Agua del Sur. Jefe de un puñado de niños y mujeres, sin sus esposos o hermanos, sin esperanzas, sin nada más que sus vidas – sus puños se apretaron en su regazo –. _Todo por su nación_ – dijo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

Él asintió, no tenía nada que decir. Su tío era el adecuado para entablar conversación, su madre quién siempre lo consolaba. Él apenas podía consolarse así mismo, mucho menos podía calmar la tormenta que azotaba el interior de a quién le debía la vida.

– Yo también lo he perdido todo – dijo, tras un par de minutos en silencio –. Ya no me queda nada, solo mí vida.

Ella asintió ante sus palabras.

– Solo espero, que pueda hacer algo valioso con ella.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora** : Disculpen la demora, aunque a penas fue un día. Espero que les agrade este capitulo, sé que de momento la historia va un poco lenta, pero pronto no será así. Un saludo a todas. _

_PD. Un review, para que Sokka sea tú guardaespaldas._


	4. Avalancha de realidades

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Disculpen la tardanza en subir este capitulo, he tenido problemas con mi conexión. Pero bueno, por fin he podido subirlo._

 _ **Disclairme** : Inserte aquí, la muy bien conocida declaración de derechos. _

* * *

**LIBRO I**

 **Cristales de Hielo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Avalancha de realidades.**

* * *

Las miradas por parte de las mujeres de la Tribu de Agua son frías y aprensivas. Las mismas se apartan a su paso cuando recorre el camino a su choza, llaman a sus hijos al interior de sus casas, y cubren las entradas con gruesas pieles, como sí no quisieran verla. Katara deja escapar un suspiro cansino contra sus manos, el vaho colándose entre sus dedos. Se siente una paría entre su misma gente; nadie lo dice en voz alta, pero todos le señalaban como traidora, la que osó rescatar un soldado de la Nación del Fuego. A veces, ella misma se siente de esa manera, pero luego recuerda el cuerpo maltrecho sobre la nieve y el charco de sangre extendiéndose bajo de él, y se sorprende al darse cuenta que no hubiera tomado una decisión diferente a la que ya ha tomado.

Las heridas del soldado se curan rápido, al menos las físicas, ya que cada vez que mira a sus ojos puede notar la tempestad que en ellos se oculta. Está sufriendo, de una manera en la que ella no puede ayudarlo, tampoco es que quiera hacerlo. El solo pensamiento la hace apretar sus puños. Desde el primer instante en que tuvo la certeza de que su vida ya no corría peligro, se imaginó así misma clavando en su pecho el cuchillo que siempre lleva consigo. _Venganza_. Pero cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo, sus dedos pierden el agarre y simplemente deja caer los hombros en señal de derrota, aunque lo quisiera _no puede hacerlo_. A veces, los ojos del guerrero de fuego la atrapaban en esos momentos de frustración y debilidad, lo cual la hace sentirse mil veces peor.

Pero pronto podría ponerse en pie, quizá en un par de semanas podría estar en completo estado para marcharse. Aunque la verdad, ella misma se pregunta cómo podría. Su tribu no tenía embarcaciones aptas para viajes largos, tampoco cuentan con suficientes suministros, sin mencionar que el invierno se avecinaba, lo que volvería innavegable los mares al menos por unos seis meses. Además, no sabía sí a él le quedaba alguien con quién regresar.

" _Ya no me queda nada, solo mí vida."_ Después de todo, él mismo se lo había dicho.

Aunque eso no debería importarle, él no podía quedarse en su Tribu. Era una amenaza, tanto para su gente como para él mismo. Sokka se mantenía distante, con un humor de los mil demonios, claramente enojado con ella y dispuesto a atacar al soldado ante la menor provocación. Las mujeres también se le antojaban peligrosas, algunas habían perdido a sus familias a causa de la Nación del Fuego, muchas de ellas deseaban venganza. Quizá no saltarían contra él como su hermano, pero muchos eran los venenos que se podían obtener del fondo del mar. En todo caso, no sabía cómo él podría responder. Lo que menos deseaba era volver a ver la nieve negra cayendo ante ella, menos _por su culpa_.

Sacude la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de ella. Él debía irse, de eso estaba segura.

– ¡Katara! – exclamo una voz a su espalda.

La sanadora se volteó, encontrándose con un rostro cansado, tan solo un par de años mayor que ella, que le sonreía con tristeza. Y a la pequeña Nivikka en sus brazos, que la observaba con sus grandes ojos de color grises, tan extraños para su tribu como los ojos dorados del soldado del fuego.

– Akane – la saludo ella, inclinándose levemente – ¿Cómo estás?

– Todo lo bien que puedo estar, preparándome para el invierno – dijo, extendiendo una bolsa hacia ella –. Tú abuela me comentó que _él_ se está recuperando – _Él_ , como habían decidido llamar al soldado. Nadie conocía su nombre y aunque lo supieran dudaba que lo usaran, lo evitarían como la peste –. Pensé que, en vez de andar con la armadura de la Nación del Fuego por ahí, podría usar las ropas de Kaito.

– Akane… – susurro, sorprendida porque alguien a parte de su abuela y ella misma mostraran alguna clase de preocupación por el joven. En especial alguien que había sufrido tanto o más que ella por la guerra.

La mujer debió notar su confusión, ya que se apresuró a agregar en voz maternal:

– ¿Sabes, Katara? No puedo vivir aferrándome a la idea de que Kaito regrese, puede ser que me equivoque, espero equivocarme, pero tampoco puedo esperarlo toda la vida – dijo, con sus ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas mal contenida –. Él me dio el mejor regalo que hubiera podido pedir – afirmo, afianzando el agarre en su pequeña –. Pero simplemente no puedo vivir para esperarlo, no cuando puedo vivir por la niña que me ha dejado.

Katara asintió, dejándose llevar por sus palabras.

– Igualmente, como no puedo vivir esperándolo, tampoco puedo vivir odiando. La Nación del Fuego y su guerra de 100 años nos han acarreado demasiadas desgracias, pero… simplemente, no puedo vivir así. Así que he decidido perdonarlos, los espíritus son los únicos que nos pueden juzgar y castigar, yo solo elijo perdonar. Aquel hombre no es el culpable de la guerra, no es el culpable de que Kaito partiera y mucho menos es el culpable de la muerte de nuestros seres queridos. Así que yo le perdonó, él tan solo es un hombre que corrió con la mala suerte de nacer en la Nación del Fuego.

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron desmesurados ante sus palabras, agarro el paquete con manos temblorosas y lo rodeo con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas nacientes. Las palabras de Akane la habían conmovido. _Quizá, no todo estaba perdido en aquel mundo de guerras_ , pensó. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mujer le sonreía suavemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.

– Perdonar, Katara, es mucho más difícil que odiar – susurro, besando a su hija –. Y mucho más placentero también.

– Ojalá pudiera _perdonarles_ como tú, Akane.

La mujer abrió los ojos, examinando a la joven frente a ella.

– Lo harás, mi pequeña. Algún día lo harás – susurro, acomodándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –. En un par de día, será tu cumpleaños número dieciséis, tendremos que celebrarlo, oficialmente serás una mujer– le sonrió, cambiando de tema –. Aún recuerdo cuando tenías la edad de Nivikka, yo tendría tú edad en aquel entonces – Katara asintió como toda respuesta – y fue tú madre quién organizó mi transición, así que me sentiría honrada en ser quién la organice para ti.

Katara asintió, aún más conmovida.

– ¡Si! – exclamó – Me harás muy feliz.

La mujer le sonrío de vuelta, acariciando por última vez el rostro de la joven y posando sus ojos en su pequeña.

– Gracias mí niña, ahora te dejo que esta pequeña ya tiene hambre.

– Adiós, Katara – dijo Nivikka, cerrando y abriendo su manita como gesto de despedida.

– Adiós, Nivi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zuko observo sus manos, que después de varios días habían adquirido nuevamente su color natural, y no ese pálido verdoso que le recordaba constantemente que casi había perdido la vida.

Ya podía incorporarse sin la ayuda de Katara o de la anciana, Kanna se llamaba, que también había colaborado en su curación, dar unos cuantos pasos, y para su salud mental, por fin podía ir a sus necesidades física sin la compañía de alguna de las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, aún Katara no le permitía salir más allá de esa habitación, y la verdad él no se había sentido tentado a cruzar la puerta, después de todo aún tenía presente la mirada de aquellos niños.

" _Un monstruo"_ , habían dicho.

Pero la paciencia nunca había sido su mayor virtud y ésta ya estaba comenzando a escasear. Suspiro con frustración. Lentamente se incorporó, una punzada de dolor le hizo apretar los dientes, pero pronto se encontró sentado en su catre. El aire helado del Polo Sur le golpeo de lleno, se hizo con una de las pieles que usaba como cobija y se las echo a los hombros, cubriendo sus hombros y su torso desnudo. No sin dificultad, se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta cubierta de pieles. Estiro la mano hacia la cubierta, junto en el instante en el que Katara la apartaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron, agua y fuego.

La muchacha frunció el ceño cuando la sorpresa se evaporo de sus rasgos, sus labios tan apretados que parecían una línea recta.

– ¿A dónde diablos pensabas ir? – inquirió, con un tono de voz bajo y letal.

Zuko se llevó la mano a la cabeza jalando su cabello con frustración, este había crecido rápido en ese par de semanas, unos mechones más largos que otros por la coleta que por mucho tiempo había llevado en señal de deshonra. Su mano resbalo por su rostro, hasta caer a un costado, con sus puños cerrados. Katara enarcó una ceja, aún interrogante.

– Quería salir – susurro, apretando los dientes.

– No tienes permitido salir – sentenció ella.

– No puedes retenerme aquí – respondió.

– ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó, acercándose a él, alzando la mirada para poder verle directo a los ojos –. Estas bajo mi protección.

– Puedo cuidarme solo… Necesito salir.

– ¡Para que Sokka te mate! – exclamó la muchacha en voz alta, cerrándole el paso – ¡Vamos, vuélvete a tú cama! – le ordeno.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

– ¡Tú no eres nadie para ordenarme! – contestó subiendo la voz, extendiéndose en toda su altitud.

– ¡Eres mi paciente y tienes que hacer lo que yo te ordeno! – respondió a su vez la chica, elevando cada vez más su tono.

– ¡Yo no recibo ordenes de una _campesina_!

– ¡Cállate soldadito! – chilló, su rostro tintado de rojo por la rabia y la indignación – ¡Si no fuera por mí estarías muerto! ¡Muerto como los demás!

 _Muerto como los demás_.

 _Su tío. Su tripulación._

Zuko se detuvo, sintiendo como todo el mal humor y la frustración eran drenados de su cuerpo. Soltó los puños y abrió las manos, fijando su miranda en las palmas; aunque ante sus ojos se encontraban blanquecina, él casi podía ver las manchas de sangre en ellas. Los asesinos habían invadido su barco por él, su objetivo era su vida y en cambio, les habían sesgado la vida a sus hombres. Habían acabado con la vida de su tío. Su barco había ardido y con él cualquier posibilidad de recuperar su _honor_ y el perdón de su nación. Todo había sido consumido por las llamas, por su culpa, por Azula.

Dejo caer sus hombros derrotado, levanto la mirada y la poso de nuevo en la maestra agua, quién le veía de una manera distinta, una que él ya conocía con anterioridad. Era lastima lo que las aguas de sus ojos reflejaban, y la odio por ello.

– Lo siento… – susurro, pasando a su lado y concentrándose en otras tareas.

Él permaneció inmóvil.

– Deberías sentarte, aún no estás en condiciones para caminar libremente.

No respondió. Escuchó un suspiro de la mujer, quién pronto se encontraba nuevamente a su lado. Katara dejó caer una mano sobre su brazo, su tacto se sentía tenso, frío y mecánico, carente de emociones, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el océano de sus ojos le mostraba algo muy distinto. Él le permitió que le llevara de nuevo al catre, donde se encontró nuevamente sentado y con una bandeja de comida a su alcance.

– Dijiste: _Muerto como los demás_ – dijo, cuando el silencio comenzaba a hacer demasiado bullicioso entre ellos – ¿Cómo sabes lo sabes? ¿Los vistes?

Y sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella. Su rostro parecía demasiado cansado para alguien de su edad, sus rasgos endurecidos por un pasado que él desconocía, sus gestos tan fríos como el paisaje en el exterior y que le hacían preguntarse sí se debían a su presencia, o eral algo más, algo que él no llegaba a entender. Otro suspiro se escapó de los labios de la muchacha, justo en el momento que bajaba la mirada y se sentaba en el taburete frente a su catre.

– No, yo no los vi – admitió la chica, frotándose las manos y rehuyendo de su mirada –. Fue Sokka quién los encontró – le dedicó una mirada de pena y agregó: –. El fuego no logró consumir todo el casco, las aguas eran poco profundas, era cuestión de tiempo que cualquiera de nosotros tropezara con ellos. Me sorprende que no hubiéramos notado su presencia mucho antes, quizá….

Zuko asintió. Las palabras perdidas en su silencio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó, captando su atención nuevamente. Ella se veía preocupada, cautelosa–. Sea lo que sea tiene que decirme, lo que les ataco puede atacar a mi tribu.

No contestó.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio, la maestra agua dejo caer los hombros y se incorporó, sus pasos ya la habían distanciado de él, cuando el fuego resurgió en su interior.

– Quiero verlo.

Katara se voltea rápidamente, toda pieles y destellos azules, su trenza se balancea detrás de ella. No sabe qué leer en sus expresiones, sus ojos se achican y sus labios son una línea recta, sus hombros nuevamente tensos. Desde su posición en el catre, se le antoja un animalito asustado, siempre en constante alerta, aunque al mismo tiempo es capaz de ver toda esa tormenta en su mirada, una tempestad que se encuentra a punto de desencadenar.

– Aún necesitas descansar – contesta mordazmente.

Zuko clava sus ojos en ella, siente el fuego arder en su interior.

– Necesito verlo.

– Sokka no lo va a per…

– ¡No me importa! – exclama, colocándose en pie de un solo movimiento y sintiendo el tirón de su herida – Solo llévame.

Katara abre los ojos, esos ojos como el océano, y él no puede evitar hundirse en ellos.

.

.

.

La proa se asoma entre las aguas, un esqueleto de metal retorcido y calcinado, tan solo un remanente de lo que alguna vez fue. La nieve se ha ido acumulando en la parte superior, atrapando el humo y mezclándose con la ceniza, adquiriendo un color grisáceo, pútrido, que se le antoja nauseabundo. Aún a la distancia, el viento trae consigo el olor a batalla, fuego y carne chamuscada. La visión es repugnante, demasiado dolorosa.

Se ha quedado sin aliento, lo ha perdido con cada paso en la nieve y mientras subía la roca helada para llegar hasta ese punto. Katara lo ha seguido todo el camino, siempre un paso por detrás de él, con una navaja escondida entre su parca y una mirada que pasaba tan rápido de preocupación a la lastima, a la cautela y finalmente a una rabia mal contenida, y que él todavía no termina de comprender, para comenzar nuevamente con el mismo ciclo.

Se aferra al bastón que la maestra de agua le ha proporcionado, sus nudillos se tornan blanco por su agarre, pero aun así no puede evitar que sus rodillas choquen contra el hielo cuando la realidad se siente como una avalancha sobre él. El barco es una mancha oscura en medio del océano, consumida por el fuego, entre tanto blanco y azules.

El nudo en su garganta le asfixia, le arrebata la última pizca de esperanza. Duele, abrasa, le recuerda hace cinco años la sensación del puño de fuego estrellándose contra su rostro y la mirada de _decepción_ , de _desprecio_ por parte de su padre. Su labio tiembla, el fuego en su interior arde, peligroso, de un color tan oscuro como el casco carbonizado de lo que por tantos años había sido su hogar, y sus manos ya no se aferran al bastón, sino que se hunden en la nieve.

– ¿Los cuerpos…? – se las arregla para preguntar, su voz se escucha profunda y cortante, el nudo no le deja hablar.

– Sokka estuvo ahí, ya no queda nada, las llamas lo han consumido todo – dice la muchacha detrás de sí, y por primera vez su voz es suave, como sí se tratase de una madre susurrándole a su hijo.

– Bien

 _Su tío_ , _sus hombres_ … sus cenizas pérdidas para siempre en las aguas del Polo Sur.

Algo dentro de él acaba de romperse.

El grito se abre paso a través del nudo en su garganta, desgarra su pecho y explota a su alrededor, la llamarada se extiende en el aire, ilumina el cielo con lengüetas de fuego naranja y rojo. El aire a su alrededor se torna cálido, lame su rostro, pero pronto los vientos de invierno acarician su piel y las llamas desaparecen ante sus ojos, dejándolo con esa sensación de vacío. Su cuerpo tiembla, sus manos se pierden entre la nieve y pronto se encuentra así mismo tratando de retener un sollozo que desgarra el silencio. Por primera vez desde que era un niño en presencia de su madre, se permite llorar con libertad.

– _Tío…_ – gime, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

De repente, un torbellino de azul y blanco, como las prendas que llevan puesto, le envuelven. Las manos son cálidas al contacto con su piel, su respiración es profunda y agitada pero pronto se vuelve rítmica y calmada, su espalda se encuentra contra su pecho, sus manos se enredan en su cintura, y siente como su aliento golpea su propia espalda. Prácticamente la siente alrededor de él, protegiéndolo del viento helado y del dolor, como sí se tratase de una funda con su espada.

– ¿Era alguien muy especial? – susurra la muchacha, su voz rota.

– La única persona que ha creído en mí, él único que siempre me amo – murmura cuando el silencio se le antoja insoportable.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

– _Fue mí culpa_. Por mi culpa están muertos.

Ella niega contra su espalda, o al menos eso es lo que se imagina que hace.

– ¿Fueron los piratas? ¿O…?

– ¿O mí propia Nación? – pregunta a su vez, alzando la mirada y apreciando el esqueleto calcinado de su barco entre los mechones castaños de la maestra de agua – Creo que sabes cuál es la respuesta.

La siente tragar grueso.

– _Lo siento_ – susurra, apartándose lentamente, permitiéndole incorporarse y quedar de rodillas en el hielo –. Yo también he perdido a mis seres queridos por la guerra…. Perdí a mi madre, puede que, a mí padre también, no lo sé.

– _Por mí nación_ –sentenció Zuko, su mirada inmóvil en el barco.

Ella no le respondió.

– La guerra nos ha lastimado a todos – dice Katara, sentándose a su lado, encogida en sí, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Su mirada fija en el horizonte.

– _Lo lamento_ – está vez es él quién se disculpa, y casi podría apostar que es la primera vez, desde el día en que su padre lo marco, que lo hace.

Ella niega con la cabeza, la ladea un poco y posa sus ojos en él. Ya no ve la rabia en ellos, tampoco ve miedo o cautela, en cambio es consciente de una melancolía que se extiende hasta las profundidades de sus iris azules.

– Hoy, la mujer que me dio las ropas que llevas, me dijo que perdonar siempre es más difícil que odiar, pero mucho más gratificante – comenta en voz baja –. No sé si alguna vez pueda perdonar a tú gente, pero tú no fuiste quién me ha lastimado. _Tú no eres el culpable de esta guerra_. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

Zuko se mantuvo en silencio, sí ella supiera lo errada de sus palabras. Sí tan solo supiera sobre la sangre que corría por sus venas. Negó levemente, cerrando sus manos en puños. No, él ya no era lo que era, el príncipe había muerto junto con su tío. Todas las esperanzas de recobrar su título, su posición, se habían evaporado de su futuro.

– Quizá este sea el momento de cambiar – susurro Katara al instante, rompiendo el silencio –. Quizá este sea el momento de hacer las cosas bien, de avanzar y cambiar, y ser distinto a _ellos_.

– ¿Ellos?

– Sí, los que hicieron eso – respondió, señalando el barco –. Sé distinto a ellos, sé distinto al hombre que asesinó a mí madre.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	5. Una campesina de la Tribu de Agua

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Disculpen la tardanza._

 _ **Advertencia** : Temas adultos. Violencia explicita, lenguaje inapropiado, quizá alguna que otra borrachera y piel expuesta._

 _ **Disclairme** : Los personajes y el fantastico mundo del Avatar no me pertenece, todo es obra Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodion. A mí solo me pertenece la trama de está historia, así como los OC que aquí aparezcan. sí fuera mía, el Zutara sería canon._

* * *

 **LIBRO I**

 **Cristales de Hielo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Una campesina de la Tribu del Agua.**

* * *

Los gritos habían cesado apenas unos escasos minutos atrás.

Los pasos de Katara hacían eco en la estancia al moverse furibunda de un lado a otro, su ceño fruncido y sus labios fuertemente apretados, mientras sus manos se distraían mezclando algas y musgos medicinales. De vez en cuando gruñía, susurraba palabras inentendibles desde su posición, pisoteaba exasperada el piso y volvía a concentrarse en la tarea. Zuko, sentado en el catre, solo se permitía observarla con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas.

Aquella mañana había sido testigo de una nueva discusión entre la sanadora y su hermano, quién no perdía oportunidad en vociferar su descontento por su incursión fuera de la choza el día anterior. En aquella oportunidad, cuando la tormenta en su interior logró calmarse y el dolor anestesió su cuerpo, Katara lo había tomado de la mano y condujo de nuevo a su pueblo ante la atenta mirada de una veintena de ojos azules, miradas que parecían atravesarle a pesar de la pesada parca que llevaba consigo. Sokka los había estado esperando en la entrada de la choza, la mano de Kanna sobre su hombro había intentado calmar los ánimos, pero la tempestad que se desato esa noche era incontrolable.

Era consciente de la tensión que su presencia causaba entre ambos hermanos, así como las palabras mordaces por parte de Sokka y las hirientes por parte de Katara. Ambos eran lanzas hechas de la misma piedra.

– Toma – le señalo la chica, posando una vasija tallada en hueso justo en frente de él

La sustancia en su interior tenía un aspecto desagradable, viscoso, con grumos oscuros y de un color verdoso que le recordaba las aguas putrefactas de los pantanos del Reino de Tierra.

– Esto se ve asqueroso – sentenció, ladeando el rostro y apartando la mirada del bebedizo.

Escuchó gruñir a Katara, así como el pisotón que le siguió. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, justo en el instante en el que las llamas de un fuego azul parecían cobrar vida en ellos. Trago saliva, sin saber muy bien el por qué.

– Te lo tomas – sentenció la chica, depositando el recipiente en sus manos y dándole la espalda –. Vamos, es una infusión que te ayudará a recobrar fuerzas.

Él asintió, le dirigió una última mirada desconfiada a la bebida y luego se la tomó de un solo golpe, resistiendo las inmensas ganas de escupirlo al instante. Quizá sí hubiera estado en su barco, en compañía de su tripulación y su tío, habría hecho un berrinche, dando unas cuantas órdenes y sentenciado a unos cuantos marineros al encierro, sin que alguno fuera capaz de obligarle a tomar el brebaje. Sin embargo, desde que había visto con sus propios ojos el destino de su tripulación, su voluntad pareciera que se habían ido junto con las cenizas de aquel barco, arrastradas por el viento del Polo Sur.

Además, ya suficiente problema le había ocasionado a Katara desde el mismo instante en que le salvo la vida.

– He estado pensando – comenzó a decir la morena sacándole de sus pensamientos –, que, para fortalecer tus músculos, va a ser necesario dar pequeños paseos, de esa manera podrás dejar el bastón. Ya son muchos días de inactividad, tus músculos lo van a resentir.

Él alzo la mirada hacia ella, analizando sus palabras.

– ¿Y tú hermano? – la cuestionó, haciendo que se tensara inmediatamente.

– Sokka tiene que entender que no eres un prisionero – explicó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él.

– Debería serlo, estamos en guerra – respondió, con un tono de voz impersonal y sus ojos atentos a la reacción de la joven.

Por un instante, estuvo seguro de haber apreciado el fuego azul en esos ojos; la ira mal contenida y la rabia que la chica guardaba contra su nación. Sin embargo, aquella impresión pronto se evaporó, desapareciendo en su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, en la intensidad de sus ojos azules en donde no había ningún rastro de confusión, tan solo una seguridad abrumadora.

– Tú eres diferente a ellos – sentenció –. Tú eres más como nosotros de lo que Sokka o tú pueden apreciar.

Él aguantó el aliento. No, él no era como ellos. Aunque tampoco sabía lo que era.

– No soy un campesino – soltó él, causando que el rostro de la chica se oscureciera.

– No, no lo eres. Pero tampoco eres un soldado más – explicó –. No puedes serlo, no cuando tú misma Nación te ha quitado tanto.

Zuko no tenía como rebatir eso. Agacho la cabeza, se llevó las manos con frustración a su cabello que comenzaba a crecer de forma de desordenada y dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración. Había sido un príncipe alguna vez, luego perdió su honor y su título convirtiéndose en un niñato exiliado, ahora no era más que un hombre perdido, sin títulos, quizá tan muerto como su tío y su tripulación. Lo perdió todo, y como muy bien lo señalo Katara, tanto su nación, como su padre y ahora su hermana, se lo habían arrebatado.

Entonces, las manos de Katara se posaron sobre sus hombros, obligándole a alzar la mirada y a soltar los mechones de cabello que no se había dado cuenta había comenzado a jalonear.

– Vas a estar bien – dijo la chica, suavizando sus gestos –. Estoy segura de que tú eres diferente.

– ¿Cómo lo puedes saber?

– Porque nadie que sufra por sus seres queridos, así como tú lo estás haciendo, puede ser alguien de mal corazón.

– Eso no prueba nada – señalo, dejando caer los hombros.

– Para mí sí, me demuestras que eres tan humano como yo.

Él asintió, justo en el instante en el que ella se incorporaba nuevamente. La sentía alejarse de sí, pero necesitaba decirle algo antes de que se marchara, así que nuevamente su mano busco la de ella y aprisiono con gentileza su brazo, captando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

– Por cierto – comenzó, sin querer dedicarle una mirada –, mi nombre era Zuko, aunque ese hombre ha muerto con su tripulación.

Hace días se dio cuenta que no se había presentado, guardando su nombre celosamente y manteniendo esa identidad, del cual ya no era dueño, en secreto. No supo el efecto de sus palabras sobre Katara, solo sintió que la chica cubría su mano con la suya y la apartaba lentamente.

– Zuko – susurro la muchacha –. Es un nombre forjado en fuego.

Y se marchó, dejándolo junto a sus fantasmas.

.

.

.

Sí solo pudiera usar una frase para describir el Polo Sur, Zuko estaba seguro cual usaría: _Frío y desolado_.

A diferencia de los majestuosos edificios que podía encontrar en la Nación del Fuego o las impresionantes murallas y construcciones del Reino de Tierra, la Tribu de Agua del Polo Sur vivía en condiciones precarias, primitivas, a penas capaces de soportar las inclemencias del tiempo. No era la primera vez que apreciaba las chozas de pieles y los iglúes que salpicaban los alrededores, pero ahora reparaba en las condiciones tan decadentes en las que se encontraban. Por lo cual, volvía a preguntarse cómo es que un puñado de mujeres y niños habían logrado mantenerse a salvo en aquellas tierras indómitas.

Observo como un par de mujeres remendaban con dedos hábiles las redes de pescar cuyas cuerdas parecían tan gastadas y deshilachadas, que se sorprendía que aún fueran capaces de soportar la fuerza de un pez que luchaba por su vida; mientras que otras, recubrían con una sustancia oscura y aceitosa los viejos tablones desgatados de una canoa, cuyo tamaño tan solo podría contener a un par de personas. Cerca de ellas, un grupo de niños juguetean con la nieve indiferentes al frío que escalda sus mejillas o al trabajo de sus mayores, ante la atenta mirada de una mujer de mediana edad, cuyos ojos vidriosos delataban la resignación de aquellos que fueron condenados a vivir sin esperanza de algo mejor. Kanna se encuentra sentada entre esas mujeres con sus manos ocupadas en la costura, conversando con un par de matronas cuyo número de arrugas compiten con la de la más anciana de la tribu, quienes no pueden evitar lanzarle miradas de recelo y aprensión en su dirección.

Todo a su alrededor parece bordado en la misma rutina inerte, que pesa sobre los hombros cansados de mujeres cuyo temple comienza a decaer. El espectro de una vida que vaga lentamente, esperando, arrastrando sus pasos hacia una ilusión de un futuro que carece de promesas, pero cuyos hombros cansados aún sostienen la esperanza de que sus hombres, sus padres, hijos y hermanos, regresen del fuego inclemente de una guerra con demasiadas muertes a cuesta. Y es inevitable que él baje la mirada cuando sus pasos lo llevan a pasar a un lado de aquel grupo mientras sigue a Katara, que a diferencia del resto de las mujeres de su tribu aún mantiene la espalda recta y la barbilla alta, y mira hacia el océano con una sed que nada tiene que ver con el deseo de agua.

Es entonces, con la mirada en sus botas y en la nieve que amortigua sus pasos, se pregunta qué tanto les ha robado la guerra a esas personas, y a muchas otras a lo largo de ese mundo. Por lo que no puede evitar sentirse culpable por primera vez en su vida, sabiendo que su familia es la responsable de aquella situación.

.

.

.

– Eres un maestro fuego ¿no?

La voz de Katara lo toma por sorpresa, haciéndolo espabilar y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Katara lo ha encaminado hacia las afueras del pueblo, a un despeñadero desde donde se puede apreciar un sol que no llega a subir hasta lo más alto del cielo y que arranca destellos brillantes de las grandes montañas de hielo que que descansa apacibles entre las someras y heladas aguas del sur.

Él asiente, consiente que más que una pregunta es una afirmación por parte de la chica, cuyos ojos se encuentra clavados en él como si se tratasen de dagas de hielo. Ella lo ha visto exhalar una explosión de fuego, el aliento que solo un maestro podría tener; así que no siente la necesidad de mentirle, menos a ella, quién le ha salvado la vida.

– Lo soy.

– Cuando era apenas una niña, mi padre se dio cuenta de mis habilidades para manipular el agua – dice, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos y luego al océano a su espalda –. Era la última maestra de agua del sur, o al menos así fue como me llamaron aquellos soldados – su mirada se pierde en las olas, en el hielo, en un cielo demasiado azul y de repente ya no es tan clara, siendo presa de una melancolía que iba más allá de la compresión de Zuko –. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo… – suspira.

Zuko es consiente de los pasos de Katara y como la distancia que los separaba comienza a desaparecer. Su trenza bailar a su espalda, sus manos enguantadas que no dejan de moverse, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa. Desde que había despertado en aquellas tierras desoladas y heladas, Katara nunca se le había antojado tan frágil como en aquel momento con el sol a su espalda, una niña en un mundo en guerra.

– Nunca tuve un maestro – confesó, con una nota de frustración en su voz –. Y no es como que pueda controlar estas habilidades por mí misma, sin nadie que… bueno, que me enseñe – al levantar la mirada hacia él, vela impotencia y el malestar que su situación le causaba – ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podía curar personas hasta que tú llegaste! – exclamó, sus mejillas ahora rojas, aunque no sabía si por el frío o por la confesión.

Los ojos dorados se posan en los azules de ella, expectantes.

– Sé que, si pudiera mejorar mis habilidades, podría cambiar las cosas para mí tribu – explicó –. No sé sí es posible, en realidad parece una locura, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizá es mí última opción.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta, aunque de alguna manera sabe muy bien lo que Katara está a punto de pedirle.

– Yo te salve la vida, me lo debes – afirma, dejando de juguetear con sus manos y cerrando los puños con esa seguridad que suele abrumarlo –. No sé sí es posible, pero podríamos intentarlo – suspira– ¿Podrías intentar enseñarme a ser un maestro, a controlar el agua?

Zuko deja escapar un suspiro y desvia la mirada hacia el Sol. Siente como a pesar del clima helado, el aliento de fuego en su interior se mantiene encendido por la presencia del astro y aquella sensación cálida lo envuelve como el abrazo protector de una madre hacia su hijo. El sol lo hace fuerte a pesar de las condiciones adversas a su naturaleza en las que se encuentra, muy diferente a Katara que parecía estar hecha del mismo material que el hielo que le rodea. Y por un instante, no tiene una respuesta para la chica que le había salvado la vida, incapaz de atreverse a cumplir su petición. No obstante, recuerda sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su voz insistiendo que _él es distinto al resto de su nación,_ después de eso sabe muy bien que es lo que _debe hacer_.

– Mi tío una vez me comentó que los maestros agua se hacen más fuerte con la presencia de la Luna, mientras que los maestros fuego lo hacían con el Sol – explicó –. Nuestros elementos son opuestos justo como lo son el día y la noche.

– Eso lo sé – dijo Katara, bajando la mirada seguramente contrariada por su respuesta –, pero eso no fue lo que te pregunte.

Él deja escapar un suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros. De repente se sentía tan agotado, quizá Katara tenía razón y sus músculos comenzaban a resentir la inactividad.

– No sé si podría enseñarte algo que te pueda ayudar – confesó, volviendo a centrarse en la chica –. Pero ciertamente, te lo debo.

Admira en silencio las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Katara se encuentra con los suyos al vuelo y por primera vez desde que despertó herido en la Tribu de Agua del Sur, ve como sus labios se curvan hacia y forjan una sonrisa dirigida a él. Los brazos de la morena lo envuelven rápidamente, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, y obligándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás para evitar que su reacción terminara por tumbarlos a ambos en el suelo.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Zuko!

Y a diferencia de aquella mañana, su nombre sonó distinto en sus labios. No como sí se tratase del nombre de su enemigo, como si tan solo fuera una persona más en su vida.

.

.

.

A diferencia del fuego, el elemento de Katara se encuentra con facilidad a su alrededor, así que no tiene la necesidad de crearlo desde su interior como es el caso del fuego control. Sin embargo, fiel a sus enseñanzas, Zuko paso aquella tarde enseñándole a la chica diferentes técnicas de respiración y meditación, instándola a conocer su propio ritmo e ideando una forma de aplicar aquellas enseñanzas al control del agua.

Nunca estuvo interesado en aprender sobre otras culturas, en ese aspecto su tío hubiera sido el hombre apropiado para ayudar a la muchacha que intentaba acompasar su respiración al ritmo con el que oleaje golpeaba las rocas en la parte inferior del despeñadero. Pero de alguna manera, él se encontraba ahí, ayudándola y con el recuerdo de su tío tambaleando su entereza. Apretó los puños, su muerte aún escocia, siendo una herida abierta que se mantenía viva en su pecho y que por momentos pareciera que nunca iba a cicatrizar. El calor en su interior aumento, el fuego amenazaba con volver a explotar. Sin embargo, el sonido de las olas lo obligaron a mantener la calma y volver a concentrarse en Katara, quién por fin parecía haber conseguido manejar los ejercicios de respiración.

Una débil sonrisa tiro de sus labios, quizá con una pizca de orgullo.

– El fuego y el agua son elementos opuestos – afirmo, consiente que sus palabras acabarían por romper la concentración de Katara que, aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrado y la postura de meditación, le escuchaba atentamente –. Sin embargo, también se parecen ¿sabes? Tanto el fuego como el agua pueden ser fuerzas destructivas, como también pueden aprovecharse para construir, y ambos son necesarios para la supervivencia de un ser humano. Un maestro fuego puede controlar su elemento, adaptarlo, moldearlo a su antojo – exhalo una llama sobre sus manos, que pronto adquirió la forma de un pequeño dragón. Un viejo truco que un soldado de su tripulación le había enseñado –. Nunca he visto un maestro agua en acción – confeso –, pero me imagino que debe ser parecido a esto.

Para ese entonces, Katara ya había abandonado cualquier intento de meditar y le prestaba atención, con sus grandes ojos azules fijos en la llama en forma de dragón, que paseaba entre las manos de Zuko en un constante vaivén.

– Creí que los maestros fuegos usaban su control solo para luchar – susurró la chica embelesada por la figurilla de fuego, llamando la atención de Zuko.

– No, no todos – respondió –. Mañana te enseñare unas posturas básicas de control, quizá resulte. Aunque no prometo nada.

La chica asintió, con una sonrisa triste bailando en su rostro.

– No puedo aspirar a mucho – se quejó la muchacha –. Soy la última maestra de agua del sur, todos los maestros agua fueron apresados por la Nación del Fuego cuando ni siquiera mí padre había nacido y después de la muerte de mi madre, mi padre renunció a la idea de que alguna vez aprendiera a controlar mis habilidades – explicó, dejando la postura de meditación, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas –. Sokka les tiene miedo a mis habilidades, Gran Gran simplemente hace como sí no existieran.

El fuego en las manos de Zuko se apagó, su mirada siguió al sol que comenzaba su lento descenso tras el horizonte. De las pocas cosas que aún conservaba en su vida era su control, por lo que se le hacía insoportable estar en la posición de Katara. Sentir tan cerca su elemento, sin poder aprovechar todo su poder.

– Un maestro se debe a su elemento – sentenció Zuko, imaginando lo difícil que debió ser para Katara esos años sin control. Él mismo recordaba su niñez, cuanto le costó poder controlar el fuego en su interior, y lo ridículamente fácil que se le daba a su hermana.

– Pero ellos no lo entienden – explicó Katara –. No entienden como soy consciente de agua en mi entorno o como las noches de Luna llena siento como sí el océano me llamara. Es como si tuviera mi propio mar aquí, justo en mi pecho, y me pidiera que lo domara – dice, señalándose el pecho –. A veces, es agotador, porque siento que podría hacer tanto y simplemente no tengo el control de mí elemento. Me frustro, en especial cuando mis emociones parecieran reflejarse en cada fuente de agua a mi alrededor.

– Sé a lo que te refieres – coincidió Zuko, recordando como las llamas de la chimenea o de las antorchas que iluminaban su barco, estallaban cuando se enfadaba o se sentía frustrado durante su búsqueda infructuosa.

– He discutido tantas veces con Sokka, intentando explicarle que no es simple _agua mágica_ , que es una necesidad en mí el entender y controlar el agua, pero simplemente su cabeza de chorlito no entiende eso.

El maestro fuego no pudo evitar reprimir una leve sonrisa. No cree que alguien como Sokka, el niño guerrero, pudiera entender algo así.

– ¿Y por qué nunca intestaste buscar un maestro? – preguntó – Alguien más adecuado para la tarea que un maestro fuego que ha naufragado en sus tierras.

– No sé puede decir que no lo haya intentado – dijo –, pero no tenemos embarcaciones que aguanten viajes demasiado extensos ni algún mapa que nos ayude a llegar a algún lado. Tampoco tengo la fuerza de abandonar a mí aldea, ellos nos necesitan, somos pocos y el trabajo es demasiado. Y la guerra, siempre está el fantasma de la guerra.

Asintió, comprensivo.

– Entonces, haré lo mejor que pueda por enseñarte algo. O eso intentaré, mientras averiguó que es lo que _debo_ hacer.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos en el horizonte.

– Dime, Zuko: ¿Cómo es el mundo fuera del Polo Sur?

Mentiría, si decía que la pregunta no lo tomo por sorpresa. Llevaba cinco años en altamar, recorriendo el mundo, cazando leyendas, buscando el perdón de su padre y su honor perdido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que pareciera que todos esos años tan solo había reunido un montón de fracasos y rabietas tras cada pista falsa, la pregunta de Katara le obligó a reflexionar. El mundo, el mundo era demasiado grande para expresarlo en palabras y él había aprendido a admirarlo.

– Único – respondió, tras un par de minutos meditándolo –. Cada lugar en el que he estado ha sido completamente único. La Nación del Fuego cuenta con los edificios más grandiosos y ornamentados que te puedas imaginar, es brillante, y el clima es completamente diferente a este, todo lo contrario. Los jardines del palacio son hermosos, las fuentes con agua son cristalina y siempre hay patos-tortugas nadando en sus aguas – explicó, recordando una infancia ahora tan lejana –. Los volcanes son impresionantes, rocas humeantes, sientes como la tierra está viva por debajo de tus pies y lo imponente que pueden llegar a ser, te quedas sin voz al verlos. El continente es extenso, cuenta con ríos que alimentan grandes selvas, bosques y montañas rocosas que siempre están cubiertas de niebla. Hay lugares donde no se halla ni una gota de agua y las arenas lo han conquistado todo. Hay campos de flores, ruinas que se alzan como fantasmas de lo que alguna vez fueron y animales exóticos que tienen un sabor distinto a todo lo que pudiste haber comido – dijo, recordando cada una de sus incursiones en busca del Avatar.

– Eso suena increíble… – suspira la chica.

– Lo es – afirmó, aunque luego recordó el fuego devastador de su nación –. Sin embargo, también hay parajes que han sido devastados por la guerra. Pueblos que se encuentran completamente abandonados, campos que han sido quemados a tal punto que la tierra no puede recuperarse y templos que guardan catatumbas repletas de huesos, evidencias de matanzas pasadas.

Apretó sus puños, por alguna extraña razón lo que un par de meses atrás se le antojaba cotidiano, ahorita lo hacía sentirse mareado, como sí de repente hubieran encendido una luz en un cuarto oscuro descubriendo un secreto horripilante. De repente, ya no quería hablar sobre esos sitios que parecían mancillados por la guerra, por la culpa que fluía por su sangre y lo entregado que alguna vez había estado a la causa.

Katara probablemente notó su reticencia a seguir el ritmo de la conversación, por lo cual se enderezó y poso una de sus manos sobre su brazo. El gesto le apaciguo, permitiéndole volver a retomar el control de sus emociones, las mismas que desde el ataque a su navío parecían estar a flor de piel.

– Ojalá algún día pueda conocer el mundo – susurro Katara después de un par de minutos en silencio, volviendo a rodear sus rodillas con sus brazos.

Él no comentó nada, aunque muy en su interior deseo que aquella chica nunca viera la destrucción que su Nación había ocasionado en aquel mundo.

.

.

.

Regresaron a la Tribu de Agua después que el sol se había puesto, siendo la única fuente de luz la Luna que ahora se alzaba en el firmamento.

La temperatura había caído varios grados por debajo del punto de congelación, por lo cual Zuko se vio obligado a soplar su aliento de fuego sobre sus manos desnudas, mientras caminaban a paso lento, lo más rápido que su pierna herida le permitía. Katara no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, pero caminaba a su lado en vez de ir por delante como había hecho temprano aquella mañana o a su espalda, siempre vigilante, y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas curiosas cuando creía que él no estaba viendo. Su actitud se le antojaba extraña, pero había aprendido en ese poco tiempo que la mujer a su lado era tan cambiante como el agua.

Cuando llegaron a la choza principal, Sokka les esperaba con el ceño fruncido sentado sobre una caja de madera en toda la entrada. Pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera imaginado, el joven guerrero solo asintió ante un gesto de Katara y poniéndose de pie se encaminó a cualquier lugar de ese conjunto de chozas que ellos llamaban hogar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada amenazante y golpear para nada accidental el hombro de Zuko al pasar a su lado. Actitud que decidió ignorar, demasiado cansado para enzarzarse en una pelea a tan bajas temperaturas.

El vaho delato un suspiro cansino por parte de Katara, quién lo guio en silencio hacia la habitación que llevaba semanas ocupando y tomó asiento en el catre que usaba como cama. Zuko se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella, manteniendo una distancia prudencial, aun sintiendo la tensión en sus hombros por su breve encuentro con Sokka.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó la morena, quitándose los guantes y frotando sus manos en busca de calor –. Digo, ya prácticamente te encuentras en buenas condiciones, y sí todo va bien vas a pagar tú deuda conmigo enseñándome agua control, así que: ¿qué piensas hacer cuando nuestro trato termine?

Él no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuando despertó, había querido recuperarse cuanto antes para huir de aquellos indómitos parajes, luego había sido testigo del plan macabro que había llevado a cabo su hermana y solo fue capaz de percibir el fuego de la venganza en su interior. Sin embargo, ahora, se daba cuenta que no era nadie para alcanzar a la seguramente Señora del Fuego, y que más allá de su venganza y su propio control, no tenía nada.

Katara le dedicó una sonrisa triste, una que no llegaba a alcanzar sus ojos. Como si supiera el rumbo que habían seguido sus pensamientos.

– Nosotros no tenemos mucho, pero como te dije anteriormente hay demasiado trabajo y pocas manos. Por el momento, hasta que sepas que vas hacer y pagues tú deuda, puedes quedarte aquí.

– No creo que el resto de tú tribu este de acuerdo – dijo, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento.

– Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo en que estuvieras aquí, después de todo – explicó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él, no veía ninguna clase de malicia en sus ojos –. Pero, aunque no lo creas, no soy una simple campesina de la tribu de agua, y aunque me cueste, creo que soy capaz de convencerlos de tú estadía.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó, sintiendo que ya le había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad.

– Quizá, porque creo que es mi deber ayudarte.

Entonces, se adelantó en dirección a la puerta, dejándolo como un náufrago quién le arrojan una cuerda en medio del océano.

Cuando ya no fue capaz de escuchar sus pasos, se adelantó al catre y tomó los guantes que Katara había olvidado. Acarició el tejido con su pulgar, siendo consiente que la joven no los había dejado por un descuido, por lo cual terminó por ponérselos, y como había esperado estos le quedaron a la medida.

– No, no eres una simple campesina de la tribu del agua – suspiró, aferrándose a la idea de que quizá aún le quedaba algo más que su venganza.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 _ **Monologo de la autora:** Nuevamente disculpen por los casi dos meses de ausencia que me tome. No, no he abandonado la historia, simplemente estuve de viaje y no había tenido chance de editar este capitulo. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, siendo responsable y trayéndoles un capitulo un poquito más largo en compensación. Y aunque sigue sin acción, pueden ver como la relación entre Zuko y Katara se está volviendo mucho más cercanas, y como Zuko está cambiando su forma de ver el mundo. _

_En fin, espero que disfruten está nueva entrega y perdonen el tiempo que me tomé en subir un nuevo capitulo. Espero estar publicando el próximo en menos de dos semanas._

 _Sin más nada que agregar, saludos y abrazos. Gracias por leer._

 _Pd. Un review, para que Zuko te acompañe a dar un paseo._


	6. Latidos silenciosos

_**Disclairme:**_ _Ni los personajes ni este fantástico mundo me pertenecen, si así fuera el Zutara sería canon._

* * *

 **Fuego de Esperanza**

* * *

 **LIBRO I**

 **Cristales de Hielo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Latidos silenciosos.**

* * *

— ¡Más despacio! — exclamó — ¡Como el agua, Katara!

— ¡Eso intento!

Llevaban alrededor de una hora intentando que la joven de la Tribu del Agua le diera forma a una masa de agua, pero cada vez que la chica tiraba del líquido de la fuente a sus manos, está se deformaba y terminaba por caer sobre sus ropas, empapando todo a su paso. Llevaban diez días entrenando, despertándose con el mismo sol (a pesar de las quejas de la joven) para realizar los ejercicios de respiración que lograban sosegar el espíritu de Zuko y acostándose a altas horas (sin importar los cabezazos del maestro fuego), ya que habían descubierto un par de días atrás que el control de Katara era mucho más efectivo por la noche.

Sin embargo, el régimen de enseñanzas de Zuko era demasiado lento para el gusto de ambos. Apenas, un par de días atrás, habían comenzado con las posturas básicas sin poder avanzar mucho en ellas. El fuego y el agua eran elementos opuestos, por lo cual no era tan difícil de imaginar la complejidad de adaptar las técnicas del control del fuego al agua. Zuko había tardado alrededor de dos días en comprender que el agua no dependía solo de la sincronización del cuerpo de la muchacha con el ambiente, como era el caso del fuego, sino que había un complemento de tirar y pujar, justo como el de la marea. Desde entonces, intentaba que los ejercicios de Katara fueran más rítmicos, menos violentos, un paso antes de una carrera. Movimientos lentos, en vez de los rápidos a los cuales él se encontraba acostumbrado.

El problema radicaba en que la personalidad de Katara se parecía más a la de un maestro fuego de lo que ella quisiera admitir. La joven era explosiva, impulsiva y decidida, quería aprender cada una de sus lecciones al instante, y aunque esa determinación era admirable, terminaba por incendiar su espíritu hasta el cansancio. Por lo que el mismo Zuko había tenido que detenerla en varias ocasiones, recordándole los ejercicios de meditación y obligándola a detenerse cuando la Luna se posesionaba demasiado alto en el cielo y sus parpados caían a causa del cansancio.

Esa misma noche, Katara intentaba contener el agua en una esfera, como cuando el contenía el fuego en su puño. Pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos y erráticos, y el agua demasiado inestable para mantenerse en el aire, mucho menos adquirir alguna clase de forma. Y cada vez que fallaba, el agua caía empapando todo a su paso, en las baja temperaturas del sur, eso solo significaba que la humedad se convertía rápidamente en cristales de hielo que comenzaban a decorar su parca a juego con la de Katara.

El agua que en ese instante circulaba rápidamente en manos de la joven, empezó a temblar violentamente y volvió a estallar sobre la maestra agua. Un chillido de frustración rompió el silencio de la noche, al momento en el que Katara se arrojaba al suelo cubierto de nieve, piernas cruzadas y las manos enterradas en la nieve, en una clara pataleta.

Zuko se masajeo el tabique de la nariz, aspirando una bocanada de aire que le heló el interior.

— Te dije que más despacio.

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! — respondió la chica, cubriendo su rostro —. Pensé que lo tenía…

— Casi lo tenías — señalo, despejando su mirada y apreciando como la parca de Katara ahora se encontraba decorada de carámbanos y pequeños cristales de hielo.

La sola imagen le hizo sonreír, apenas una curvatura leve en sus labios.

— Te ves terrible — dijo, olvidándose por un instante del temperamento de la chica.

La muchacha le dedico una mirada mortífera antes de arrojarle una bola de nieve directo a la cara.

—Ahora tú te ves igual — refunfuño.

De un manotazo aparto la nieve, llevándose ambas manos hacia la boca y calentándolas con su aliento del fuego. Durante su tiempo en la Tribu del Agua del Sur, había aprendido a controlar su temperatura, graduar su calor corporal según sus necesidades; logrando de alguna manera, contrarrestar los helados vientos del sur. Katara le observo con sus grandes ojos azules, aún vigilantes, que poco a poco iban perdiendo el velo de desconfianza y miedo que le producía el verlo hacer fuego control. Con cada día que pasaba el recelo iba menguando y el abismo que parecía sepáralos comenzaba a apreciarse un poco más pequeño.

— Se te ve mejor.

Zuko se detuvo y poso sus ojos en la joven, quién en ese momento se incorporaba y sacudía los cristales que se habían formado sobre la piel de su parca, sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

— Digo, pareces que te estas acostumbrando al Polo Sur — explico, manteniendo su mirada lejos de la de él —. Hace unos días, pareciera que el solo hecho de salir al exterior se tratase de una tortura para ti. Pero ahora parece que soportas mucho mejor el aire frío.

Él asintió, ya que él mismo era consciente de su adaptabilidad.

— Ya no se me hace tan difícil — afirmo, dándole la razón.

Observó sus manos desnudas, había dejado los guantes en su catre con la excusa de que le estorbaban a la hora de practicar fuego control. Sin embargo, recordaba como los primeros días de las lecciones de fuego-agua control, no podía pensar si quiera en quitarse cualquiera de las prendas que usaba para resguardarse del frío. Comenzaba a adaptarse al Sur, a sus vientos helados y a la mirada cada vez menos temerosa de su gente, pero sobre todo empezaba a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Katara.

— Continuemos — ordenó, intentando despejar su mente.

Aquel ultimo pensamiento le afecto más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

.

.

.

Caminaban de regreso a la tribu en silencio, sus pasos siendo amortiguados por la nieve.

Después de un par de horas, Katara había conseguido mantener el agua formando una esfera en el aire, manipulándola justo como él hacía con el fuego. Ninguno de los dos podía decir que las clases de control eran sencillas, desgastaban tiempo y energía por parte de ambos; sin embargo, los progresos de la joven eran lo suficientemente gratificantes para que ninguno desistiera de sus encuentros. Zuko se estaba acostumbrando a esa rutina, sorprendiéndose cuando se atrapaba a sí mismo pensando en cual técnica le convendría enseñarle a la chica y cómo podría adaptarla a los movimientos fluidos del agua. Pasaba los días esperando que llegara la hora en poder encontrarse con ella.

— La próxima Luna llena no podré entrenar — comento la chica, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Zuko se detuvo repentinamente, ladeando la cabeza para poder observarla por encima de su hombro. Katara también se había detenido un par de pasos detrás de él, se le notaba extrañamente distante, más de lo que acostumbraba.

— ¿Y eso?

— Es mí iniciación — respondió, posando la mirada en el mar de hielo, el mismo que esa noche se encontraba en calma.

—¿Ah?

Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada, lo justo para darse cuenta del desconcierto grabado en el rostro del maestro de fuego.

— Cuando los hombres de nuestra tribu cumplen los catorce años, sus padres los llevan en bote mar adentro y se les insta a esquivar témpanos de hielo. Sí el joven lo logra, se les coloca una marca en la frente que simboliza la virtud y se les consideran hombre. Sin embargo, las mujeres, tenemos que esperar a nuestro cumpleaños número dieciséis para ser consideradas mujeres. Esa primera Luna, antes de nuestro natalicio, se celebra una especie de ceremonia, con la cual celebramos nuestro paso de niñas a mujeres, así como nuestra fertilidad y pureza.

A pesar de la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Zuko aprecio como las mejillas de Kataran adquirían un suave rubor a medida que hablaba.

— La próxima Luna, será mí ceremonia de transición. Normalmente, implicaría que ya estoy disponible para formar una familia — dijo, llevándose la mano a su collar.

Él asintió, no sabiendo que decir. No entendía del todo las tradiciones de la Tribu del Agua, pero podía asumir que aquella ceremonia era importante para la mujer que tenía en frente.

— Sé que es una tontería, pero es de las pocas cosas que aún nos pertenecen.

Y volvía a sentir esa punzada en el pecho, la misma que lo torturaba cada vez que era consciente del daño que les había causado su Nación a aquellas personas. De alguna manera se sentía culpable por ello, después de todo, aunque nadie más en aquel lugar podría sospecharlo, por sus venas fluía la sangre del hombre que había iniciado aquella guerra.

— Esta bien — contestó, intentando ignorar la culpa que no le correspondía —. Continuaremos nuestro entrenamiento después.

Ella le dedicó una trémula sonrisa, la misma que se desvaneció rápidamente de sus rasgos.

.

.

.

El sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar por el horizonte, pero el maestro de fuego ya se encontraba despierto, sentado sobre una roca a un par de metros del muro de hielo que protegía a su aldea. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la espalda recta y las piernas cruzadas, su respiración era rítmica y parecía completamente abstraído de su entorno. Sokka lo vigilaba, sin apartar los ojos de él y con su bumerán al alcance, esperando el momento preciso en que fuera necesario su intervención. Después de todo, él era el único hombre de la Tribu de Agua del Sur y por lo tanto el responsable de su seguridad.

No obstante, tenía que admitir que el soldado de fuego no había hecho nada que apremiara una ofensiva, todo lo contrario. Con el paso de los días parecía estar encontrando su lugar en aquel mundo de cristales de hielo _(su mundo)_ , ayudando a una que otra mujer (aquellas que no le lanzaban miradas recelosas ni se apartaban a su paso) en aquellos trabajos que requirieran fuerza bruta, acompañando a Katara en sus deberes diarios y finalmente, manteniéndose con _su hermanita_ hasta altas horas de la noche, enseñándole sobre _agua mágica_. Aunque él no tuviera la mínima idea de lo que una alimaña de la Nación del Fuego pudiera enseñarle a su hermana sobre el agua control.

A ratos quería lanzársele encima y arrojarlo a los tigres focas, en otros era Katara la que se convertía en el blanco de todas sus miradas afiladas, después de todo, era su culpa que aquel hombre todavía estuviera en _su tribu_. No podía confiar en él, no después de ser testigo por sí mismo de la violencia y destrucción que dejaba la tribu de fuego a su paso. _Lo odiaba_ , sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Apretó con fuerza su bumerán, decidido a alejar a aquel intruso de su tribu. Pero justo en ese instante, Katara salió de su choza tallándose los ojos con una mano y ocultando un bostezo con la otra. Llevaba el cabello suelto como rara vez lo usaba, a penas decorado con sus trencitas tradicionales, una túnica abrigada y una cantimplora con agua que comenzaba a ser costumbre que la llevara con ella a todos lados, como si fuera una extensión de sí. Su hermana no reparó en él, lo cual agradeció, ya que desde que llegara la _basura_ de la Nación del Fuego, los ánimos entre ellos se encontraban caldeados.

Observo como zanjaba la distancia que la separaba del _paliducho_ , deteniéndose a unos escasos centímetros de donde se encontraba sentado. Por primera vez desde que lo había divisado, _flamitas_ abrió los ojos, volteándose para observar a Katara quién ya se había sentado a su lado, intercambiaron un par de palabras que desde su posición no podía escuchar. Su hermana frunció el ceño por algo que le dijo, pero luego su gesto fue reemplazado por una pequeña sonrisa, una que nunca había visto en ella.

Y ese simple gesto activo todos sus sentidos.

.

.

.

La observa escondido entre las sombras.

La Luna llena se alza en el cielo, lejana e imponente, acompañada de miles de estrellas que iluminan los solitarios casquetes de hielos de esa tierra inhóspita. Hace frío, demasiado, pero aun así no ha podido quedarse en su catre aquella noche, no cuando la curiosidad lo atrae y la lleva a seguirla, casi como un satélite atrapado en su órbita. Así que se aprieta contra la fría roca, resguardado de los vientos helados que acarician la piel expuesta del Polo Sur y de la luz de las estrellas que hoy decoran el firmamento.

Son pocas las mujeres que se encuentran en el lugar, así que supone que aún hay quienes guardan rencor por las acciones de Katara. Y sin poder evitarlo, recuerda como los pocos habitantes del Polo Sur huyen a su paso, dirigiéndole miradas recelosas y apenas aceptando su ayuda en los trabajos más difíciles. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decide no pensar en ello y vuelve a concentrarse en la escena. Las mujeres que han asistido, llevan pequeñas linternas en sus manos y entonan canciones en un dialecto antiguo.

Las luces parpadeantes iluminan sus rostros, dejan entrever las marcas del tiempo en rasgos delicados. Llevan sus cabellos sueltos, libre de danzar con el viento, decorado con cuentas y copos de nieve. Las más viejas visten parcas oscuras, con adornos de cuero y hueso; mientras que las más jóvenes lucen pieles de azul claro, decoradas con cuentas brillantes y tallas hermosas.

Kanna, la mujer con mayor edad en la aldea, la madre del jefe y la encargada de aquellas desoladas tierras hasta que sus hijos regresen, da un paso hacia adelante, abandonado la linterna a orilla de un pozo de agua helada. Hasta ese momento, no había notado el fluir del agua; un riachuelo ha tallado el hielo, abriéndose camino hacia el mar.

Es entonces, cuando la ve.

Katara viste de blanco, con su cabello suelto y su rostro limpio. Lleva un vestido tan ligero, que se sorprende que no esté tiritando de frío, y que le obliga a alzar su mirada hacia su rostro, para no fijarse en la tela que se ajusta a sus caderas y su abundante pecho, formas que normalmente quedan resguardadas de su mirada curiosa bajo la parca. Sus ojos brillan, recordándole el reflejo de la Luna sobre la superficie del Océano.

 _Se ve hermosa_ , y ese pensamiento lo golpea de forma tan inesperada que le hace tambalear.

Oculto tras la enorme roca, se dice que ha visto más de lo que debería. Así que, en silencio, con el corazón palpitándole con furia la caja torácica, se retira a paso lento.

Una sombra más aquella noche de Luna llena.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Llevo más de un año que no actualizo, casi año y medio desde entones. No tengo excusas que decirles, solo les pido disculpas por esto. Intentaré publicar cuanto antes, es lo único que puedo decir._

 _Sí tienen alguna sugerencia, queja o duda, pueden contactarme por PM._

 _Un abrazo, y gracias por su tiempo._


End file.
